Treacherous
by pastelroses
Summary: Bella leaves Forks for Laguna Beach to start a new life. It is here she meets the billionaire Edward Cullen. However he's not as perfect as he seems when he starts to control her life and act possessive. What Will Bella do when she finds out about Edward's secret past? Will his past and behavior break them apart? This story is full of jelward and will have lemons. No vampires.
1. Brand New Day

**Treacherous Chapter 1: Brand New Day**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I decided to start a new story. It is going to have lots of lemons, jealous, protective and possessive Edward which I know all of you like ;) So please read this and let me know what you think! Let me know if your interested in this story! Your reviews will mean a lot to me and will give me an idea if you guys like this type of story. So let me know what you think!**

**xoxo**

**Jenn**

I'm starting up a brand new day Turn the clock to zero, boss

The river's wide, we'll swim across We're starting up a brand new day

**Brand New Day- Sting**

`"Are you sure you want to do this. You can always change your mind." Charlie asked with a voice that sounded hollow and empty. His brows were furrowed with concern and his eyes were distant and sad. His mouth was held in a tight grimace as though he was trying his best not to frown.

I sighed trying to ignore the pain in my chest which felt as though my heart was a porcelain glass and was breaking into a million pieces. I closed my eyes to prevent the salty tears from wildly escaping down my pale skin.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but I have to. You know that. I need to do this. I am not going to the other side of the planet, just to Laguna Beach, California! I promise I will write and call." I explained, purposely talking slow so that I could express how important this was for me to Charlie.

"I know that Bella. That is a 21 hour drive! I am just going to miss you so much. I feel as though you just got here and now you are leaving. I just thought I had more time with you. You know even though I was nervous I was excited when your mom said you were going to be moving here. I couldn't believe I was going to have you here full time instead of just during the summer." He said softly as he rubbed his hands through his hair in order to ease the stress and anxiety of the situation.

I smiled softly remembering that day, where Renee told me that I would be moving from sunny Arizona to dreary, depressed Forks. I didn't want to move, not at all. But since Renee was moving in with Phil, I had no place else to go. I remember Charlie being so excited on the phone when he told me what he was doing to the house so I would be more comfortable living in it with him. Even though I didn't want to move, it was hard not to appreciate Charlie's excitement and efforts.

I dreaded moving to the city where it rained 99% of the time but I was glad I had somewhere to live. Even though Charlie and I hadn't lived together in such a long time, living with him wasn't that bad. Since he worked for Forks as a police man he worked most nights which meant I had some space and could come and go as I pleased. Now thinking about it, he wasn't difficult to live with, in fact I didn't mind living with him at all. He was less strict as Renee which was a good thing however he didn't like when boys came over to do homework. But luckily I didn't have to worry about that too much because the only guy I spent time with was my best friend Jacob Black.

Jacob s dad was friends with Charlie so as soon as I moved in, he was the first person I met and from then on we became best friends. He was the one I talked to everyday and went motor biking with. He meant the world to me because he was the only person who was constantly there for me and I appreciated everything he did for me. He understood me and I could be myself around him. I had fun with him unfortunately things started to get confusing once we started to have feelings for each other and kissed. Ever since that moment, Jake felt different to me and I couldn't' wait to see him every day. My heart skipped a beat when I did see him which clued me in that I was falling in love with Jacob Black. Even though I thought I was in love with him, I didn't want to ruin our relationship. I needed him in my life and I wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize that. I wanted a friendship more than a lover's relationship and even though we both wanted something different, we made a pact that we would always remain friends no matter what.

Even though Charlie and Jake meant the world to me, I had to leave Forks. It was something I secretly decided in grade 11 when our teachers made us think about our futures. It was then that I realized that I was bored, tired and sick of living in this dreary, wet environment. I was depressed and was in a routine I desperately needed to get out of. I knew I would have no future if I stayed in Forks and I knew if I didn't leave now, I would never get another chance to. When I first told Charlie and Jake they were shocked and surprised that I wanted to leave. Jake told me he didn't know what he would do without me, but he understood that I was a bright woman and needed to spread my wings. I decided I was going to apply to school outside of Forks for business. I didn't know exactly which career I had in mind but I did know I wanted to work in a company so I figured studying business would help. Even though both Charlie and Jacob were sad when I was accepted into the four year business program at Soka University they were happy for me.

"Even though you were only able to live with me for a short time, I am glad we were able to have this opportunity. I enjoyed being in this house with you. I love you and Renee and I am so proud of you. I know you are going to be successful in school and will have a bright future."

"I am glad I came here too. I had a great time here. Who knew I would be this sad to leave Forks! Thanks for the support; it means a lot to me." I said as I hugged him.

I could feel Charlie linger in my arms for a few more seconds, then he let go.

"So are you ready to tell Jake goodbye." He asked me.

I sighed and clenched my stomach as the butterflies started to circulate inside of me. Honestly I didn't think I was ready. Even though we made a pact to only be best friends, he was my first love and I knew it was going to break my heart to say goodbye.

"Well whether or not here he is." Charlie said as I heard the sound of a motor bike engine turn off as the vehicle stopped in the driveway.

I nodded my head as Charlie patted my arm and went upstairs to give us some space. Suddenly Jake was at the door, I smiled at him as he walked through the entrance.

"Jeez Bella have enough stuff?" He joked as he saw my two large suitcases and two small duffel bags lined up by the door.

"Oh please Jake that is nothing." I said as I chuckled.

"I wish you weren't going Bella. You know I am going to miss you so much. But I promise I will fly out and see you as much as I can! I won't ditch you. I know this is what you want to do and I support you a hundred percent. I know you are going to do be successful and I am so happy for you." He said as he came towards me.

"I know. I am going to miss you too, so you better visit me!" I said as I punched him in a playful way. All of a sudden he grabbed my hand in his.

"You know I love you. I always will and I'm sorry things didn't work out. I still hoped we could have been something. But I understand and I am glad we are still friends. You mean everything to me and I hope no matter what helps we will always be in each other's lives. But I swear if you need anything just let me know and I will fly out in a second to see you!" He said softly as he took my hand and kissed it. Then he pulled me close and kissed me on my lips. His lips were soft and sweet as I took him all in.

"I know," was all I could say after we pulled away. I couldn't help but feel guilty as I looked at Jake. I was the one who said I only wanted to be friends even though I knew he wanted to be more. I knew it probably ripped his heart form his chest when I told him that, but as a good friend he supported my decision. I wished that we could have been more but I would never regret my decision. I was happy with my choice.

"Well I hope the apartment turns out to be nice. I wasn't told about the details but my cousin said it was in good shape." Jake said.

I was fortunate that Jake had a cousin in Laguna Beach who was moving in with her fiancé and offered to give me her apartment which was nice because looking for places to live would be quit e difficult in a city I wasn't familiar with. He even said that she was going to leave all of the furniture for me behind because she didn't need it, but I didn't believe him. I mean who would do that? Frankly I didn't care what the apartment looked like as long as I had a bed, TV and a kitchen I was fine.

"Please tell your cousin thanks, that was really nice of her." I replied.

"Bella, it's almost time to go!" I heard Charlie yell down the stairs. I looked at my watch. He was right. I only had a couple of hours to catch my plane and Charlie was driving me to the airport so I couldn't keep stalling.

"Well I hope you have a good time. I know this is what you want. I'll try to visit you and I promise to Skype! Phone me as soon as you get there! By Bella." He said as he kissed me on the cheek and left.

I felt my heart drop to the floor as I watched my best friend walk away. I suddenly felt more alone then I had ever been and for a split second I considered staying in Forks. But then I realized that I had to go.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked as he came down the stairs.

I nodded my head as I helped him carry my belongings into the truck. Then I quickly hopped into the driver's side. I decided that I wanted to drive my old, rusty truck one last time. I took one last look at my house and drove off to the air port where I could escape this life and trade it in for an adventure.

When we arrived at the airport, Charlie helped me out of the truck.

"I love you. Please call me when you get there." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Wow you sound like mom." I said as I gave him a hug. Then I turned away and walked towards my terminal.

When I arrived in Laguna Beach, California I couldn't help but smile as the sun shinned brightly engulfing the entire world in a ray of light. The air was hot and humid, as though I stepped into a sauna. White, cotton candy clouds sailed slowly in the baby blue sky. I could smell the scent of the ocean and the sound of the wild waves crashing on the soft sand was already putting me at ease. Yes, this is why I moved away from Forks. This was my new life and I was happy. I couldn't believe how many people were here; this place was so much bigger then Forks. There was a lot of activity occurring around me. There were tons of vehicles on the street, numerous people outside walking or running on the sidewalk, kids playing together and teenagers holding hands who I bet were playing hooky from school. On the streets there were a variety of stores that sold designer handbags, shoes and clothing lines such as Lulu Lemon, Guess, Gucci and Bench. There were tons of girls in 5 inch stilettos with dyed blonde hair who looked like models. I saw some guys walking near the ocean with six pack abs, carrying their surfboards to the beach. I defiantly thought I had made a good change. But after seeing four girls in skinny bikinis sun tanning on the grass, I wasn't sure if I was going to fit into this environment and for the second time that day I was regretting my decision.

I looked at my paper which had the directions to my apartment written on it and hailed a taxi which was easier than I expected. As I drove down the street I couldn't help but be mesmerized by the bright green palm trees all around the city. I smiled at them as I watched their leaves dance along with the soft breeze blowing in the air. All of a sudden we drove past a huge mansion on the corner of the street. I couldn't help but stare in shock out the window at this magnificent building. The house was two floors but had three sections; the entrance of the house, and two other sections, one that stretched out beside the house and one that stretched out beside the left side of the house. The entrance was grand and had two stone columns which framed the magnificent stone steps and door. The grass was perfectly groomed and there were two Mercedes Benz in the four car garage. I looked over to see the beautiful ocean staring back at me, wow what a beautiful house and a beautiful location. I gasped out loud.

"Oh sorry." I said to the cab driver feeling embarrassed that I was drooling over a house.

"Don't worry everyone does it. It's the only one like it here. Edward Cullen owns it. He is a billionaire. His dad used to own a small company called Steam Specialty, now he owns five other oil companies, the L.A Kings hockey team and an insurance company called Manulife. But then he gave it to his son. Now Mr. Cullen owns pretty much everything. "The driver said as he continued on his way to my apartment.

Four blocks later we had arrived at my destination but I was too busy thinking about that magnificent house and Edward Cullen. What did he do in that big house? Was he married? Did he have kids? Was he hot?

"Miss we are here…miss…miss here are your bags" I heard the cab driver say.

I shook my head realizing that I was day dreaming about someone I didn't even know.  
"I am so sorry." I said grabbing a few of my bags to help him out.

"Its okay, all the women and girls fawn over him. Apparently he is single and won't let a woman tie him down due to his busy work schedule. He has even turned down beautiful women because of his job, but that doesn't stop them, they still want to believe they can be with Edward. Most of the men think he is gay but that is probably because they are jealous their wives and girlfriends think about him all the time. But I'd doubt he will settle down anytime soon, he is too busy and even though women say he is the hottest man to walk the earth, I've heard from some people that he's strange as a result of a difficult childhood. Who knows maybe you will see him one day." He explained as he pulled out my last bag from the trunk.

I nodded my head and thanked my driver as I tried to absorb everything he was telling me. Even though he offered to help take my bags up to my apartment I declined. When the cab drove off, I was finally able to focus on my new living arrangements; my apartment. The building was modern and built with new brick which was painted over with a soft, shade of cream. I knew I was on the 7th floor facing this side of the street so I looked up and counted the rows when finally I came to my place. It had a long balcony that took up three quarters of the building and had two large glass windows. It looked cute from the outside and I hoped it looked just as nice on the inside. Although I reminded myself not to complain since I knew how hard it was to find apartments in busy cities so I should be thankful that Jacob's cousin gave me this place. It was nice to know I had my own place; it lowered my stress even though I only had a month to go before I started school. Thinking about school made me nervous and anxious but I couldn't focus on that, instead I had to shift my attention on getting settled into this new city.

So I took a deep breath, grabbed my bags and walked into the building. The foyer was large and had a nice sitting area with a leather couch and chair. I walked to the elevators and made my way up to the 7th floor. The elevator which was glass on all sides was quick and in a matter of seconds I was on my floor. I walked out onto a chocolate brown carpet and beige walls. I grabbed my piece of paper that was now crumpled up in my pocket and read, #712. I looked up and began to count the numbers on the doors until I found mine. I pulled out the key Jake had given me and turned the knob.

As soon as I opened the door, I walked into a small foyer where I placed my bags. I quickly noticed there was rich dark oak hardwood floor all throughout the apartment. To my right was the small but convenient laundry room then to my left was a good size second bedroom with a small day bed. I walked a few steps and saw my small but modern kitchen with all black appliances and oak counter tops and cabinets. Just off the kitchen was the living room with the large wall to ceiling glass windows and a door that opened to the balcony Then to the left of the living room was my bedroom which also had glass windows and a door to the balcony which I had seen from outside. I couldn't believe that everything was still furnished. As I examined all the furniture in my place, the oak 7 piece bedroom set, with a pale blue comforter, black and leather bar stools for the breakfast bar, two brown leather chairs, a couch and a 40" TV. I couldn't believe she didn't take all of it with her. I was in shock that I was in a new apartment that was modern but was also furnished. How did I get so lucky?

I decided I wanted to see what kind of view I had from my balcony, so I walked through my living room and opened the door. I leaned against the black railing and stared out to the city. It was marvelous. I could see everything, even the ocean. I smiled knowing I had made the right choice to move to Laguna Beach.

Even though I knew I should start to unpack, I didn't feel like it but I knew I was in the mood to grab a coffee and go for a walk. So I put on gold flip flops, blue jeans and a red tank top. Then I headed to Starbucks and grabbed a Latte. I was so happy and focused on my surroundings that I didn't notice a figure walking towards me. All of a sudden we made contact which sent my coffee flying out of my cup and onto some one's chest.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry. Are you okay?" I said as I felt humiliated and embarrassed.

"Its okay do not worry about it, love. I am great now that a beautiful woman is standing in front of me." I couldn't help but melt inside when I heard the soft voice speak to me. His voice was so sweet and addicting.

I looked up to see who belonged to this sultry voice. He was tall and had spiked gold red hair. His glistening, gold eyes were beautiful as though I could see into his soul. His features including his cheekbones were perfectly chiseled as though he was a statue made from stone. I had never seen a man let alone a human so beautiful and perfect before. He was wearing a dark black pin stripped suit with a red dress shirt underneath. Unfortunately the coffee I had spilt on him was now soaking through his suit.

"I am so sorry…is there anything I can do?" I asked trying not to cringe trying not to think how expensive his suit was. I knew I wouldn't be able to pay him back no matter the cost. Even though I had money in my back account, Renee Charlie and I put in there for my school I didn't want to spend it. So I currently only had enough to cover my living expenses and food.

"Oh this thing? I have a lot of these at home, I was going to throw it out anyways…but there is something you can do for me after all you did spill coffee on me." His silky voice said making me tremble all over.

"Of course what is it?" I asked.

"Let me buy you another coffee, just a small one from Starbucks, no big deal." He said.

I looked at him puzzled. I didn't even know this man and yet he was offering to buy me a coffee.

"Oh my gosh excuse my manners, I am so sorry. I am Edward Cullen it's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he reached out to shake my hand.

What? Edward Cullen? The billionaire who lived in that nice mansion, who wasn't married was asking me out? Why would he want to ask me out? He could go out with any girl he wanted. So why me? Even though I didn't even know him, I had a strange feeling in my stomach that I wanted to get to know him. As strange as it was I felt as though he already had a hold on me and now I was under his sexy spell.

"Hi nice to meet you Edward, my name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella." I said as I shook his soft hand.

"What a beautiful name. So what do you think, will you let me buy you a coffee?" He asked again.

What was I supposed to say? I would be an idiot not to say yes but I would also be an idiot for going out for coffee with a stranger, who could be a pedophile or murderer.

"Yes I will let you buy a coffee even though I ruined your suit." I said.

"Great answer Bella, I would be happy to buy you a coffee and besides I wouldn't want you to spend 10,000 dollars on me." He said as he smirked.

I felt my heart move to my throat making me almost choke. He was wearing a 10,000 dollar suit? I ruined a 10,000 suit and he didn't care? Wow must be nice to have all that kind of money. No wonder he could afford that mansion.

"C'mon let's go." He said as he tugged at my arm as it sent shivers down my spine.

I nodded my head as we headed back to Starbucks. I couldn't help but feel people especially women staring at me down the street and when we entered the coffee shop I could see people whispering and giving me dirty looks. Due to the uneasiness Edward could tell I felt, we decided just to go for a walk.

"So I haven't seen you around before are you new?" He asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah I just moved here today from Forks, I start studying business at Soka University next month. I live in that apartment." I said. Then I explained to him why I moved and what I thought about the city. I don't know why but I felt as though I could tell him anything.

"Well I live in that large house on the corner you may have seen it. My dad was the owner of Steam Specialty, an oil company and now he owns five other oil companies as long as an insurance company and the L.A Kings hockey team. My dad retired a couple of years ago so now I am in charge of everything." He explained so causal and without an ego.

I couldn't help but fall hard for those eyes. I was so intrigued with listening to his voice that I didn't hear my phone vibrate. I looked down and saw it was Jacob.

"Oh excuse me." I said as I grabbed my phone.

"Hi Jake!" I exclaimed but as soon as I said that I saw anger in Edward's face and his fingers were now clenched in tight fists. I tried to avoid what I saw as I filled Jake in on my place.

"Yeah please tell your cousin thanks, it is amazing. Everything is amazing even the view; you will have to see it when you come down! When are you coming down?" I asked trying to ignore Edward's angry eyes staring into mine.

"Oh wow I am glad everything is going well. I miss you already! How about next weekend?" He asked.

"I miss you too Jake and yes next weekend sounds great! I can't wait! I'll see you then and I'll Skype you later this week!" I said as I got off the phone feeling happy that I talked to him.

"So who was that, your boyfriend?" He asked as his voice changed from a sultry voice to a serious, scary voice.

"No just a friend in Forks." I said wondering why he was acting this way.

"Good Bella because your mine."

**A/N: What did you guys? Please review and let me know!**


	2. Sweet Nothing

**Treacherous Chapter 2: Sweet Nothing**

A/N:Hey everyone! I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and I hope everyone has a happy New Year! You all deserve it!

I hope you like this chapter! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this story and has sent me reviews! It really means a lot to me! You guys are the ones that keep me motivated and driven! I couldn't do this without you!

So please review and let me know what you think! Also should I do Edward's POV? Let me know thanks!

Xoxo

Jenn

So I put my faith in something unknown  
I'm living on such sweet nothing  
But I'm trying to hope with nothing to hold  
I'm living on such sweet nothing  
And it's hard to learn  
And it's hard to love  
When you're giving me such sweet nothing  
Sweet nothing, sweet nothing  
You're giving me such sweet nothing- **Sweet Nothing- Calvin Harris and Florence Welch**

**Bella's POV**

"Good Bella, because you are mine," Edward demanded as his cold and crisp voice went straight through my body like a severe wind chill on a winter's day.

What? What did he mean I was his? What was he talking about?

"Pardon?" I asked trying to avoid his angry fists and his serious expression.

"Oh I am sorry…I meant that I want you to be mine." He said as his voice transformed from being cold back to his sexy, sultry voice.

He wants to be mine? Didn't we just meet ten minutes ago? Maybe there was something strange about him?

"I….umm..." I didn't know how to react or what to say. I was confused; I didn't know what was going on.

"Oh my gosh Bella, I apologize if I am being to forward. I just haven't met anyone like you before. There is just something about you that I am finding hard to ignore. How about we start over? Would you go on an actual date with me this Thursday to the Rainbow Room?" He asked

I gulped when I heard him say Rainbow Room. When I looked up Laguna Beach I came across an advertisement for an extremely fancy and expensive restaurant, and that restaurant was the Rainbow Room. Why would he take me there? Why would I go out with a complete stranger who actually seemed a bit strange? How could I go out when I had nothing to wear? Even though my mind was telling me to take a step back, my heart was telling me to go and say yes. I looked up at him and suddenly my heart became a pool of jelly. How could my body react to someone like this when I didn't even know him? My feelings were too strong to ignore like a tidal wave collapsing on a sandy beach, so I said yes to his invite.

"I am so glad you said yes Bella. Here is my phone number, can I have yours so I can text you all of the details for our date." He asked as he took out his iPhone.

I gave him my number as I tried to wrap my head around what was going on and the fact that I wouldn't be able to afford anything nice to wear to the restaurant Edward was taking me.

"Is everything okay? You don't have to go with me, you can say no." He said with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I just don't have anything to wear." I said not wanting to admit that I had no money to go and purchase a new outfit or our date.

"Oh Bella, now don't you worry about that. I will take care of that. Now please excuse me. I have to get back to work but I would like to walk you home if you let me?" He asked.

What did he mean he was going to take care of it? What was he going to do? Why was he being so strange and mysterious?

"Thank you Edward that would be great." I said realizing that I wanted to go home, so I could think about what had just happened to me.

So Edward walked me home and seemed not to care that all the women were staring at him on the street. However I started to get upset and annoyed when those women started to give me death stares. We finally made it to my apartment, where we parted ways.

"I'll see you on Thursday Bella." He said as he walked away.

I shook my head not believing that the hottest guy in the city, wanted to go on a date with me. I didn't feel beautiful or that I was anything special so I started to feel nervous. Why did he like me? Why did he ask me on a date when he could go out with a hot, attractive young model?

As soon as I was in my apartment I phoned Charlie and purposely failed to tell him about Edward. I didn't want him asking questions especially since I didn't actually know anything about Edward myself. I felt a sense of warmth wash over my body as I spoke to Charlie which made me realize how much I missed him. I was glad to hear he was doing okay, but was still happy that I made the choice to move away from Forks.

I was just about to take a shower when there was a knock at my door. I opened it. There stood a delivery man with a long, rectangle package in his hand.

"Are you Bella Swan?" The man asked.

I nodded my head as he gave me the package and then made me sign his sheet that he had on a clip board.

"Have a good day." He said as he walked away.

I stared at the rectangle parcel in my hands and wondered what it could be and where it had come from. I opened it up and first saw an envelope. I opened it and it read.

Dear Bella,

This is for you. I hope you wear it on our date. I told you I would take care of it for you. I would take care of everything for you if you were my girl. See you Thursday.

Edward.

My mind started to wander as I looked back into the box which was filled with purple tissue paper. I looked inside and gasped as I saw a blue sequined dress with matching blue pumps. I looked closer and almost had a heart attack when I looked at the labels. The shoes were Jimmy Choo's and the dress was Michael Kors. Even though I wasn't into fashion I knew the items in the box could pay my rent for a couple of months. I held up the dress as I watched the sequins reflect the light coming from my windows, it looked stunning. I couldn't believe he had bought me these gorgeous items. Why would he do that? He only just met me today? I knew I shouldn't wear them or keep them. It wasn't right that he spent so much on me especially when I didn't care what label my clothes had. But because he spent so much I knew I would feel guilty if I didn't wear the items that were in my possession. I sighed as I put the dress back into the box.

All of a sudden I felt my phone vibrate. It was Edward.

Edward: I hope you like your dress and shoes. I didn't know what you liked so I hope you're happy.

He didn't know what I liked so he went out and bought the most expensive things he could buy?

Me: Wow thank you so much. You didn't have to do that. I am speechless. They are beautiful and I like them.

Edward: Well I am glad. You will look beautiful on Thursday. I can't wait for our date.

Then before I could answer my phone started ringing. This time it was Jacob.

"Hey Bella how are you?" He asked.

"I am well thanks how are you Jake?"

"I think you will be much happier when I tell you my good news!" He exclaimed.

"Good news? Well don't keep me waiting all day Jake, tell me!"

"I am coming down this weekend to see you! I hope you are ready for me!" Jake answered.

"Oh my god! That is amazing! I miss you so much! That is the best news I heard all day!"

"Well I am glad! Don't worry about anything I will take a taxi from the airport and I will be in around 1 pm Friday! I have to go but I thought I would tell you the good news and I will see you soon!" Jake said then hung up.

Wow. I couldn't believe Jake was coming to see me this weekend. I missed him so much and I was very excited to see him.

The days seemed to fly by and soon enough it was Thursday and tonight I was having my date with Edward. All of a sudden my phone started to vibrate. It was a text from him.

Edward: I will be picking you up at 8 with my limo. I will see you then.

My stomach started to twist into knots as I started to feel anxious. A limo? I had never driven in a limo before. I was so nervous and anxious that I decided to get ready early Super early. I was afraid I was going to ruin the dress as soon as I put it on so I was really careful and slowly stepped into it. Even though it said size 4, I was hesitant the dress would fit me because it looked awfully small. Yeah like I would be able to fit into it, I thought to myself. Then I stepped into the 6 inch high stilettos. At first I wobbled but then I regained my balance. Maybe it was good I started to get ready early because it seemed as though I would need a few hours to practice wearing these shoes. Then I turned around and gasped as I saw my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't believe the dress fit. It fit me like a glove. The top was cut low so my breasts actually looked big and round and the bottom tightly hugged my waist. I turned around like a princess as I watched the sequins glittered in the light. I felt beautiful. I touched the fabric with my fingers. I had never worn anything like this before and I couldn't believe how well it looked on me.

Even though I wasn't into designer clothing or doing my make up regularly, I often did my makeup and hair for special occasions, and I knew tonight counted as a special occasion. So I curled my hair and put on some blue eye shadow with black mascara and placed pink blush on my cheeks. I looked at myself in the mirror. Not too shabby. I hoped Edward thought I looked good. I looked at the clock it was only 5. I sighed. I decided I would spend the next few hours trying to learn how to walk in my shoes.

Finally there was a knock at the door. I gulped. I knew it was him.

I walked towards the door as my shoes echoed on the floor. I opened the door and my jaw almost dropped. There he was standing in a black suit with his hair spiked holding a dozen red roses. He looked like a gorgeous god.

"Wow Bella you look so stunning…wow I can't get over your beauty…..here these are for you." He said as he stuttered as though he was trying to find his voice. I even noticed him a few times staring at my breasts. I couldn't but feel confident that I was actually beautiful and this handsome man thought I was beautiful too.

"Thank you Edward. You look very handsome. Thank for the flowers and for this outfit, seriously you didn't have to do this." I said as I took the flowers from his hand and placed them in a vase.

"I know I didn't have to buy you them but I wanted to. Bella you deserve the world and I hope one day you will let me give it to you." He said. Then he took my hand and led me to the white stretch limo.

"Wow, I never have been in a limo." I said as I stared at the vehicle.

"Come on in then you will love it." He said as he led me inside.

There was a TV, sparkling lights on the ceiling and even seats for 16 people. Edward poured us some sparkling water since I wasn't old enough to drink as he started talking about the limo and the restaurant.

Finally we were at the restaurant. It had large glass windows and a huge bright sign that said Rainbow Room. Edward helped me out of the limo and walked me into the building.

My eyes went wide with shock as I looked around the open space. There were tiny booths on one side of the building and small tables on the other. They were all lit with small white candles and large crystal lamps were hung from the ceiling.

"It's so beautiful." I said.

"Not as beautiful as you my love." He said as the waiter escorted us to a small booth at the back of the restaurant.

"Now Bella please get whatever you want."

I smiled at him as I looked at the menu. but started to feel awkward when I realized how expensive the meals were. I understood that he was rich but why did he want to spend his money on me? Most of the items on the menu were unfamiliar to me so I decided on chicken parmesan, while Edward decided on a New York Strip loin with Mushroom soup and Caesar salad as appetizers.

I couldn't help but notice how the light shone on all of Edward's perfect features; including his chiseled cheek bones, his soft lips and beautiful eyes. Why was I in the presence of an angel? We then started talking about things that we liked and disliked and I noticed we actually had a lot in common.

"How is your meal Bella?"

"Terrific. This is so amazing." I replied as my chicken melted in my mouth. I had never tasted anything so juicy and delicious before.

"I am glad."

"So Bella tell me more about yourself are you excited for school to start?"He asked as he took a bite of his steak.

"Yeah I am! I am nervous but I am excited, I can't wait to start!" I answered.

"I am very happy for you Bella. That is amazing you got into the business program, you seem like a very smart woman. If you need any help don't hesitate to ask, I would love to teach you some of the knowledge I have acquired over the years. I would also love to hear about all the things you are learning so I hope we have a second date." He said as he winked at me.

I smiled as I made my way to the bathroom. I was thankful that I didn't fall on my butt and embarrass myself in front of everyone. But as I made my way back to the table, I saw a man walk past me. As he passed me he stared at my breasts then when he walked away he looked at my butt which as a result of the dress looked bigger and rounder.

As soon as I sat down I could see the anger across Edward's face. He quickly grabbed my hands.

"Who was that guy?" He demanded as he started to shake.

"No…No body Edward why?" I asked wondering what was the matter.

"Damn it…I shouldn't have brought you here for all the men to gawk at you like you're a piece of meat. Especially when you are mine and only I should be the one to look at your beauty." He explained with a stern voice. The same strict one from the other day.

"Mine? Why did he keep saying I was his? I couldn't help but me confused but I could tell from Edward's appearance that he was distraught.

"It's okay Edward I am here with you. So please don't worry." I said smiling which appeared to change his mood because all of a sudden he was smiling and laughing.

"So what about you? I know you told me about your father but what about your mother?" I asked as I took a bite of my food, realizing I didn't know a lot about his back ground.

All of a sudden he went quiet as he took a drink of water. It seemed as though I had knocked all of the energy out of him because he looked sad and depressed.

"She's out of the picture, I haven't seen her since I was ten…so do you have any plans for the weekend?" He asked perking up as he smiled at me.

Even though I wanted to know what happened with his mother I knew it wasn't my place and I didn't want to upset him so I let it go.

"Yeah actually my friend Jacob from Forks is actually coming up to visit me. At first he said he couldn't make it until next week but he surprised me and said he can come this weekend!" I exclaimed with a little too much enthusiasm as I wanted. I could see Edward's face turn cold.

"So Jake is just a friend?" He asked as though he was a police man interrogating a suspect.

His eyes were so dark and powerful which seemed to prevent me from lying to him.

"Well we both liked each other at one time but he wasn't my type so here I am." I explained not wanting to fill him on all of the gritty details.

"Does he still like you? Do you still like him?" He asked staring at me with his fists clenched on the table.

What? Why was he acting this way?

"No I don't like him and no he doesn't like me." I said a little defensively.

"Are you sure because I know how guys how and once they like someone it's hard for them to let go of their feelings." He said as though he knew something I didn't know.

"Excuse me but you don't know anything about him!" I exclaimed trying to keep my voice calm.

"Well I do. Why else is he coming all of this way? He is coming so he can sleep with you." He said as his fists hit the table.

"What? And here I thought you were gentlemen but you are just like the rest! How can you be so rude and obnoxious? I think we are done here. Can you please take me home?" I demanded feeling so angry I wanted to slap him in the face.

"Oh no no Bella, I am sorry. I am sorry. I just got jealous…please stay." He pleaded trying to take my hand.

"No Edward I think I want to go home."

And with that he got our bill and we rode back to my place in silence. I didn't even look back to him as I went into my building and as soon as I walked in; I collapsed and started to cry. I don't know why I was crying but I was so angry, upset and confused there seemed to be nothing else to do.

I could hear my phone vibrate over and over and without even checking I knew they were from Edward. I sighed as I got into bed and slept in my Michael Kors dress.

I woke up with 23 text messages all from Edward who was trying to apologize but I wasn't in the mood to deal with him especially since Jake was coming in today. I kept myself busy my cleaning up the apartment and when I heard a knock at the door I knew who it was.

"Oh my god Jake it is so good to see you!" I yelled as he ran into my place and gave me a bear hug as he twirled me in the air.

"I missed you so much! You have no idea!" He said as he finally put me down.

I couldn't help but smile. He was normal unlike Edward who I wasn't sure about him anymore but I was sure of Jake and our friendship and that is all that mattered.

I let him get settled and then we sat down and talked. It felt so good to talk to my best friend; I couldn't believe how much I missed him. It was like I was home and I liked that feeling.

"So what you want to do tonight?" Jake asked.

"Well they have this bar down the street. The top is a bar but the bottom is a restaurant with pool tables and arcade games. Do you want to go?" I asked knowing Jake loved games.

"That sounds awesome!" He responded.

We spent the rest of the day talking and catching up. Then we started to get ready for our night out. I wore black skinny jeans, black flip flops and a red tank top.

"Wow you look great Bella." Jacob said as we headed out.

"Thanks."

The bar was busy when we got there but there were still a couple of pool tables available.

"Let's play first so I can beat you!" Jake said as I laughed.

"In your dreams Black!" I said as I grabbed a pool stick and tried to hit the ball but I missed it completely.

"Oh my god I am so bad!"

"Here it's okay. I'll show you." Jake said as he came up beside me and put his arm around mine so that he was directing me on where to shoot. I could feel his heart beating as he leaned his body closer to me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?" A voice yelled as it echoed around the restaurant like thunder in a storm.

I looked up. There was Edward with his fists clenched by his side and his eyes like little slits as though they were little daggers piercing into my skin.

"Who is he? Do you know him? Jake asked.

"Yeah…That's Edward. Jake do you mind waiting outside, I will tell you everything later." I said not wanting to make a scene.

"Are you kidding? I am not leaving you here with him?" He said as though I was crazy.

"Please Jake, he won't hurt me, please let me handle this." At first I didn't think he would listen to me but he did, he started to walk out and then stopped in front of Edward.

"I don't know you but you better not hurt her! I will be back in ten minutes." He said as he stormed out of the restaurant.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Edward as I stepped away from the table.

"You weren't answering my texts or calls! So I was going to see you tonight and then I saw you walk over here with him. I thought you said you were just friends." He said as he walked closer to me.

"We are Edward and yes I am still mad at you." I exclaimed as I crossed my arms across my chest

"Oh that's okay Bella because I am mad at you too."

"Mad? Why are you mad at me?" I asked.

All of a sudden he walked right over to me. He was so close that I could feel his breath on me.

"I am mad because you let some other guy put his hands on you. I don't know why you would do that when you have me. But I guess I will have to show you why you need me. Don't worry Bella you will be punished for your actions. But let me make something clear. NO ONE and I mean NO ONE will ever be allowed to put their hands on you except for me. " He said in a stern voice.

Then he pulled my face towards him and kissed me hard.

So what did you guys think? Please review and let me know! Also do you want to see this story in Edward's POV?


	3. Pain

**Treacherous Chapter 3: Pain**

A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to say thank you for all of the reviews! It really means a lot to me.

I hope you like this chapter! A lot of you wanted to see this story in Edward's POV, so every couple of chapters you will get his POV. This chapter will be a little darker and you will get a feeling of what Edward, the billionaire is going through. This story will contain some violence/alcohol use and depression. It's emotional for me to write about these topics mentioned above because my boyfriend was addicted to whiskey and went through depression. My aunt had manic depression. So to all of you with any of these issues I hope you get the help you need and that you recover.

Please let me know if you like this chapter and send me a review, you know how much I love them!

Xoxo

Jenn

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand- **Pain-Three Days Grace**

**Edward's POV:**

_I could see a dark figure coming towards me through the thick, misty fog. Even though the figure was transparent like a ghost, I knew who it was. My heart started to beat like a loud, thunderous drum as I started to run but panic started to overwhelm me like a tidal wave when my legs wouldn't move. They were frozen in place, as though they were ice cubes stuck in an ice tray. I looked behind me to see the figure coming closer and closer. I tried to look around but the fog hid everything from view, there was no one near. I was alone. I was trapped like an animal in a steel cage and I knew the figure would get me._

_ "NO, NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I shouted through the blanket of fog._

_ "Don't be silly child I won't hurt you I love you. Now come with me."_

I suddenly woke up and shot up in my bed. My sheets and hair were soaked with sweat. I started to rock back and forth so that I could calm my heart that was now beating out of my chest. I placed my face in my hands and sighed. I thought that as I grew older my nightmares would disappear but instead they seemed to be getting worse. I had the same nightmares since I was eight. Some of them included fog or that I was trapped in a cage but all of them included that scary, cold figure. I looked down at a large, ghastly scar on my arm and cringed. I just wanted to leave the past in the past so I could focus on my future, but I knew that was like wishing for heat on a winter's day.

I got off the bed and put on my red velvet bathrobe and made my way downstairs. I glanced around my house or the dream mansion I heard people say throughout the city. Every day I would see tourists or everyday travelers staring at my house and even though I knew why they were memorized by my living conditions, I wish I was just as memorized as they were. Even though I liked my expensive cars, my big screen TV and my large mansion with a pool and hot tub, these things couldn't make me happy. I know I decided to live in this house because I thought it would be my escape from reality and from the past. Even though I was able to escape for awhile during the day here in my paradise, at night it felt as though I was in hell because I was alone. Alone to deal with my past and haunted memories. It also didn't help that I was now some famous male figure in this city and everyone wanted to see me or go on a date with me.

I didn't mind getting attention, in fact sometimes it helped me get past what had happened to me but I knew the girls and older women who threw themselves at me were just using me for my money. They didn't care about me, they didn't even ask. They just expected I lived in a fantastic, perfect world and they wanted to have it. I remember going out with this beautiful blonde bombshell and even though her looks made my dick throb, her personality broke my heart.

_"Oh wow Edward thank for taking me to this expensive restaurant. I love expensive food. None of the guys I used to date could ever afford to take me here. Oh I really want a Chanel purse and Jimmy Choo shoes, could you buy them for me? Pretty please." _

I laughed out loud as I remembered that date. It was one of the worst dates I had ever been on. I didn't know why people assumed because you had money you were happy, because that was far from the truth. I walked into my kitchen and pulled out a bottle full of prescription pills. I took two and swallowed each with a glass of water. I looked at the label and chuckled. Manic Depression? Now why would I be sad? I'm fucking Edward Cullen one of the richest men in the world.

I remember I was having a bad day. I was having one of my low days and I didn't feel like doing anything. I just wanted to sit at home and watch TV like a normal person but the girl I was dating didn't want too. She, like one of many thought because I was rich I had to always be happy and go out to expensive parties or restaurants.

_"Hey Melissa sorry I'm not really feeling well today, and I'm not in the mood to be around people today. I just want to stay in today and watch TV."_

_ "Are you kidding Edward? You have been sleeping all day today! How can you not be in the mood to mingle with famous people? I heard Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart from Twilight are going to be at this party tonight. C'mon you're rich why are you so sad? I am poor and I would love to live in your shoes._

Yeah right who would really want to live in my shoes? But because I had promised myself I would always be kind and warm hearted, I took Melissa to see her idols as I pounced back shot after shot of whiskey. Then the next day I dumped her. I sighed again. I was so alone and even though I had been trying for years to find a woman, I was only able to find bitchy blonds. But what would happen if I found the one? What would she think about my past? She would probably run away. Maybe there was a way no one had to know. Yeah maybe no one had to know.

Even though it was early in the morning I could see cars slowly drive by to take a look at the house. I chuckled to myself. I couldn't blame them for looking. My house was one of the biggest homes in the city and because of my last name; it was also a tourist attraction. From the outside my house looked like a fantasy land like Disney land, but on the inside it was completely different.

I left the kitchen and started to walk into the living room. This was one of my favorite rooms in the house because it had a huge, leather black sectional couch with a large screen TV. I loved art and history so I had famous paintings everywhere on the walls. The silk, carpets were from Egypt and the elephant figurines which were sitting on my glass tables were from Africa. Even though there were possessions everywhere for some reason they calmed me down because I had picked them out. I had chosen them, unlike this life of mine. I even had the room painted red so I could feel powerful and dominant which is what I wanted people to think, even though I was far from it.

I didn't know how it all happened because as soon as I turned 14 I left home in New York and started to live in Canada. I tried not to think about my family, but all of a sudden my dad was always in the headlines. He had always told me growing up that things were going to be different and that he was going to be successful. I knew my dad was an intelligent man but I never believed him. Until he phoned me saying he had moved to Laguna Beach and started his own piping business called Steam Specialty. I was happy for him but didn't think too much of it. But after three years his business started to become well known and the name Carlisle Cullen was all over the news and internet. He was so successful he ended up buying Manulife, a very popular insurance company and some other small oil companies. He even bought the L.A Kings hockey team. Even though I was happy for my dad, I didn't want to think about my family, I just wanted to get on with my life and forget about the past.

But when my dad called on the day of my 25th birthday, I knew something was wrong since he know how I felt about my family and knew I would prefer it if we didn't speak. He called to inform me that he had been diagnosed with prostate cancer and wasn't sure how long he would be able to live for. I remember the conversation just like it was yesterday.

_ "Hi Son, I have prostate cancer and I can't take care of the business anymore. I know you don't want to hear from me and I don't blame you. You will never know how I sorry I am for what happened. I wish I could go back and time and be a better father because you deserve it. But I can't. I just hope you can forgive me and let me die in peace. So I am asking from the bottom of my heart if you would be willing to take over Steam Specialty. It will be all yours now. You can have everything, even that huge house in Laguna Beach. It will be great to live there, because our building is just up the street. Please just take it, take it all! I would do anything if you would just take it. I know you will be a better Cullen and make the company more successful."_

I remembered being shocked as though someone had squeezed my heart with their hands. I wasn't upset my father was going to die. I was shocked that he wanted to give me his company. Yeah there were times I dreamt about being rich and owning fancy cars but I hated the idea that it was _his_ company. I didn't want anything to do with it.

_ "Umm wow dad, I am so sorry to hear that. But I'm not sure if I want your company. Why don't you give it to someone else like that guy Aaron who is always in the pictures with you in the news?" I said._

_ "Please Edward. I know I couldn't help you then but I can help you now. Please let me give this gift to you so that you will never have to live like that again. Please be a better man than I was. Please, it is my last wish. If you take my offer I will accept your hatred for me and you won't have worry about me."_

_ I wasn't sure what to do. I still didn't want to take his company but I remembered how my dad tried, even though he failed, he tried. I sighed. I had no choice._

_ "Okay dad I will do it."_

So here I was three years later, sitting in his house with nothing but a bunch of Elephants that I could call my own. My father was still alive however his condition had worsened during the past few days and was staying at a hospital in Orlando. The nurse told me to see him because he would probably die in the next few months but I wasn't sure. I was going to change everything in this place but I was just too busy. I remember getting six books in the mail which outlined my dad's company. My first day was busy but I found I was able to focus on my clients and make deals. I was surprised that I was starting to like this job because it make me feel superior, dominate and powerful. People looked up to me and asked me how to do things. Because I was almost a billionaire, I could snap my fingers and have a plane fly me to Hawaii. It felt nice to be powerful and to have my voice be heard because my family never heard my voice. It was also nice to have money; I could buy anything I wanted, even those fancy cars I dreamt about. I realized since I was stuck in this position I might as well use it to my advantage. So the more I worked, the more I covered up my past and let my work overshadow all the bad in my life. I also noticed the more I worked as the president of what I was allowed to change to E. Cullen Inc, I was becoming more aggressive, jealous and cruel like the figure in my dreams. I was confident and superior and no would ever know it was just and act.

I remember punching a few guys in the face when I saw him on my girlfriends or punch a hole in the wall when a client's order fell through. It scared me that I was changing because I didn't want to. It was as though I was fighting a battle with angels and demons in my body. I didn't want to become like the figure but the power was just too appealing. I knew this path was treacherous but there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I was pathetic. I was alone, miserable, confused, hurt, angry, afraid and I was a fucking billionaire.

I pounded back three glasses of whiskey and headed to bed, hoping I wouldn't have any more nightmares.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" I yelled as I punched the desk with my fist. "Why did Suncor cancel our order? WHY?" I yelled at Adam, one of my assistants.

"I'm sorry Edward…."

"We have to get them back, please do everything you can. I need some air." I said as I sighed and took the elevator to the bottom floor. Then I walked outside and decided to treat myself to a Cappuccino at Starbucks which was just across the street.

I was so angry and mad about Suncor that I didn't see her in front of me until I bumped into and spilled her coffee she was carrying all over my expensive suit.

I would have been more upset if it was a man but when I looked up, I couldn't believe who I was staring at. She was a goddess she was so beautiful. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her long brown hair flew around her face like angel wings, her eyes looked like tiny, brown almonds which cause my heart to melt like chocolate. Her lips looked so smooth and silky, oh god how I wanted to kiss her. I looked down at her body and realized her body was amazing. I could tell even though the shirt she was wearing that her boobs were nice and round. Oh god I could feel my dick getting hard. She was amazing and I had to have her. I had everything else why couldn't I have her?

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry. Are you okay?" She said.

"Its okay do not worry about it, love. I am great now that a beautiful woman is standing in front of me." I said realizing that one of the good things about being an owner of a successful company was that not only did I feel confident at work, I felt confident around women.

"I am so sorry…is there anything I can do?" She asked as she saw the coffee stain seep through my suit.

"Oh this thing? I have a lot of these at home, I was going to throw it out anyways…but there is something you can do for me after all you did spill coffee on me." I said not caring about a stupid stain on my shirt especially when there was a goddess staring in front of me and my dick was aching.

"Of course what is it?" She asked.

"Let me buy you another coffee, just a small one from Starbucks, no big deal." I said, really hoping she would take my offer because right now I couldn't think about anything except for her.

"Oh my gosh excuse my manners, I am so sorry. I am Edward Cullen it's a pleasure to meet you." I said feeling bad that I hadn't even introduced myself and that she was probably thinking I was crazy.

"Hi nice to meet you Edward, my name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella." She said as she shook my hand. Bella…what a beautiful name.

"What a beautiful name. So what do you think, will you let me buy you a coffee?" I asked again, really hoping she would say yes.

"Yes I will let you buy a coffee even though I ruined your suit." She said.

"Great answer Bella, I would be happy to buy you a coffee and besides I wouldn't want you to spend 10,000 dollars on me." I said as I smirked. I don't know why I decided to come off strong or even with an ego but I preferred being confident compared to who I used to be. This new me was better and people seemed to respond better to me.

"C'mon let's go." I said as we headed to Starbucks.

"So I haven't seen you around before are you new?" I asked as he took a sip of my coffee.

"Yeah I just moved here today from Forks, I start studying business at Soka University next month. I live in that apartment." She said.

I was waiting for her to tell me about myself like all the other girls have done as though they knew all about my life. I was expecting her to ask me to buy her something nice. But she didn't.

"Well I live in that large house on the corner you may have seen it. My dad was the owner of Steam Specialty, an oil company and now he owns five other oil companies as long as an insurance company and the L.A Kings hockey team. My dad retired a couple of years ago so now I am in charge of everything." I explained, not really wanted to get into details that my dad was dying so I told her he was retired like I told everyone else. I knew that if I spilled the beans on that piece of truth, more pieces of my past would start to be revealed and I didn't want that.

All of a sudden I could hear a phone vibrating. I checked mine and realized it was coming from Bella's.

"Oh excuse me." She said as she grabbed her phone.

"Hi Jake!" She exclaimed. What? Who was Jake? Did she have a boyfriend? No she couldn't she was mine! I deserved her! I had to have her!

"Yeah please tell your cousin thanks, it is amazing. Everything is amazing even the view; you will have to see it when you come down! When are you coming down?" All I could do was stare at her as I heard her talk to this guy. Why was I feeling so jealous? Why was I feeling so aggressive? I couldn't answer my questions but all I knew is that I had to have her.

"I miss you too Jake and yes next weekend sounds great! I can't wait! I'll see you then and I'll Skype you later this week!" She said.

"So who was that, your boyfriend?" I asked in a serious tone.

"No just a friend in Forks." I said.

"Good Bella because your mine." I wasn't sure why I had said those words and it made me shutter because it reminded me of the figure in my dreams. What was going on with me?

"Pardon?" She asked.

"Oh I am sorry…I meant that I want you to be mine." I said quickly trying to save the situation. I just didn't know what it was but she was doing something to me as though she was a witch casting a spell on me. I knew she was different and not like the rest and because of that I knew I had to get to know her.

"I….umm..."

"Oh my gosh Bella, I apologize if I am being to forward. I just haven't met anyone like you before. There is just something about you that I am finding hard to ignore. How about we start over? Would you go on an actual date with me this Thursday to the Rainbow Room?" I asked knowing that I wanted to treat her like a princess because unlike the other girls she didn't act like a princess.

"I am so glad you said yes Bella. Here is my phone number, can I have yours so I can text you all of the details for our date." I asked as I took out my iPhone so she could give me her number.

"Is everything okay? You don't have to go with me, you can say no." I said as I watched her stare at my phone. I hoped she was rejecting me because I needed her.

"Yeah I just don't have anything to wear." She said.

I was waiting for her to ask me to buy her something but she didn't. So I decided I was going to buy a dress for her. It was refreshing to be around someone who wasn't like the rest and who wasn't about money.

"Oh Bella, now don't you worry about that. I will take care of that. Now please excuse me. I have to get back to work but I would like to walk you home if you let me?" I asked.

"Thank you Edward that would be great."

So I walked her home and ignored the other women who were staring at me as though I was a perfect, dreamy man, which was something I wasn't. We stopped at an apartment building where she said she lived.

"I'll see you on Thursday Bella." I said as I walked away.

I couldn't get her beautiful face out of my head. Not only was my heart beating out of my chest but I could feel my dick aching. Oh god how I wanted this woman. I needed her and I knew I would do whatever I could so that no one else could have her. I knew being aggressive wasn't always good but it was better than being my weak old self. I quickly went to a clothing store beside my office building and picked out a blue sequined dress with machining blue pumps. Since I had gone out with so many women I had a knack for knowing a woman's body size and damn how I wanted to rub my hand up and down Bella's body. I wrote a quick note and told the clerk to deliver the dress to the appropriate address. I knew Bella would be surprised at her gift and that's what I already admired about her.

Then I went back to work and spent the remainder of the day thinking of her. I even texted her asking if she liked her dress and told her I knew she would look beautiful in it. When she said she loved them and was speechless I knew she was different. In fact I thought about her every minute and luckily I had no more nightmares instead they were replaced with me having sex with Bella.

The days went by slowly as I waited for my date with Bella. I couldn't believe she had said yes and I couldn't wait to see her. Finally it was Thursday and my heart started to pound out of my chest. I was anxious and getting nervous. I texted her saying that I would pick her up at 8 with my limo.

I decided to wear a black suit with black shoes. Then I spiked my hair. Then I stopped at a floral store and bought a dozen red roses and finally I was off to Bella's. I walked into the entrance of the apartment and went up to her room which she texted me a few days ago. I knocked on the door and when she opened it I thought I had died and gone to heaven. She looked so exquisite. The dress showed off her curves perfectly. Oh how I wanted to kiss every inch of her body. My body shook with delight as I handed Bella the flowers.

"Wow Bella you look so stunning…wow I can't get over your beauty…..here these are for you." I said trying not to stare at her breasts but they looked so delectable.

"Thank you Edward. You look very handsome. Thank for the flowers and for this outfit, seriously you didn't have to do this." She said as she took the flowers from my hand and placed them in a vase.

"I know I didn't have to buy you them but I wanted to. Bella you deserve the world and I hope one day you will let me give it to you." I said. Then I took her hand and led her to the white stretch limo.

"Wow, I never have been in a limo." She said as she stared at the vehicle.

"Come on in then you will love it." I said as I led her inside.

Finally we were at the restaurant. I helped her out of the limo and walked her into the building.

There were tiny booths on one side of the building and small tables on the other. They were all lit with small white candles and large crystal lamps were hung from the ceiling.

"It's so beautiful." She said.

"Not as beautiful as you my love." I said not believing that the most beautiful woman in the world was on a date with me. For once in my life I felt lucky.

"Now Bella please get whatever you want."

I couldn't help but stare at her as she made her decision. She decided on chicken parmesan, while I decided on a New York Strip loin with Mushroom soup and Caesar salad as appetizers.

"How is your meal Bella?"

"Terrific. This is so amazing."

"I am glad."

"So Bella tell me more about yourself are you excited for school to start?" I asked curious about this beautiful woman.

"Yeah I am! I am nervous but I am excited, I can't wait to start!"

"I am very happy for you Bella. That is amazing you got into the business program, you seem like a very smart woman. If you need any help don't hesitate to ask, I would love to teach you some of the knowledge I have acquired over the years. I would also love to hear about all the things you are learning so I hope we have a second date." I said as I winked at her.

I watched Bella's beautiful body get up from the booth and go to the washroom. But I wasn't happy at the man who was staring at my girl when she came back. What was he doing? She was mine; no one looked at her like that but me! She was mine! I could feel my heart beat quickly as I stared at this man.

"Who was that guy?" I demanded as I started to shake.

"No…No body Edward why?"

"Damn it…I shouldn't have brought you here for all the men to gawk at you like you're a piece of meat. Especially when you are mine and only I should be the one to look at your beauty." I explained realizing I had no control over my aggressive side anymore.

"It's okay Edward I am here with you. So please don't worry." She said.

"So what about you? I know you told me about your father but what about your mother?"

Wow I wasn't expecting that. My mother? Why did she want to talk about her? I didn't want to. She was nothing, she didn't deserve o be talked about.

"She's out of the picture, I haven't seen her since I was ten…so do you have any plans for the weekend?" I asked trying to avoid this subject conversation.

"Yeah actually my friend Jacob from Forks is actually coming up to visit me. At first he said he couldn't make it until next week but he surprised me and said he can come this weekend!" She exclaimed. She was mine and not his!

"So Jake is just a friend?" I asked making sure she was mine.

"Well we both liked each other at one time but he wasn't my type so here I am."

"Does he still like you? Do you still like him?" I asked as my placed my clenched fists on the table. I couldn't let anyone take Bella away from me.

"No I don't like him and no he doesn't like me." She said.

"Are you sure because I know how guys are and once they like someone it's hard for them to let go of their feelings." I said.

"Excuse me but you don't know anything about him!" She exclaimed.

"Well I do. Why else is he coming all of this way? He is coming so he can sleep with you." I said as my fists hit the table. The thought of someone sleeping with my girl sickened me and I couldn't think straight.

"What? And here I thought you were gentlemen but you are just like the rest! How can you be so rude and obnoxious? I think we are done here. Can you please take me home?" She demanded.

"Oh no no Bella, I am sorry. I am sorry. I just got jealous…please stay." I said. What the hell did I just do? Why did I just ask like an ass? Why did I let my aggression and jealous take over me? Oh god how I wanted Bella to like me and now I think I had ruined my chances. What the hell was my problem? I had the most gorgeous girl at my fingertips and now she was slipping away.

"No Edward I think I want to go home."

I knew I could change her mind so I got our bill and we rode back to her place in silence.

As soon as I got home, I threw the elephants across the room and screamed as I watched the pieces fall to the ground. Why did I always fuck things up? Maybe my family was right maybe I was a fuck up! But I needed her and I would do anything to get her back! So I kept texting and calling her saying how sorry I was but she never responded. So I drank some whiskey and fell asleep on the couch. That night the figure in the fog was there to greet me.

I woke up angry and tired. I had no sleep the night before and when I saw that Bella still hadn't texted me back I thought I would cry. I needed her and I had to do everything I could to get her back. I got dressed and popped more pills. Then I told Adam that I had the flu and layed on the couch, which is where I stayed all day. What if Bella didn't take me back? What was I going to do? Would I have to live with a blonde princess for the rest of my life? I had never felt so alone. I felt there was no one that understood me or even know about me. I just wanted the pain to go away and I just wanted someone to love me for me not for my last name, but it seemed like that would never happen. I was trying to battle the demons in my head but I didn't think I would win the fight. I knew I was turning into her and there was nothing I could do about it.

It was later in the night when I went to refill my glass of whiskey when I realized I was all out.

"Fuck!" I knew the beer stores were now closed but I really need my alcohol. So I decided I would go to a bar, and I knew just which one I wanted to go too. So I got dressed and started to walk over to the bar. The restaurant on the top floor was busy and I was going to go straight down to the bar when I saw someone so familiar. I looked closely and saw Bella standing really close to a guy by the pool tables. I instantly knew this guy was Jacob. What the hell was this guy doing with my girl? I was so buzzed I let my aggressiveness take over. I had to show her she was mine and that she wouldn't want to be with anyone but me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?" I yelled throughout the restaurant.

"Who is he? Do you know him? Jake asked.

"Yeah…That's Edward. Jake do you mind waiting outside, I will tell you everything later." She said.

"Are you kidding? I am not leaving you here with him?" He said.

"Please Jake, he won't hurt me, please let me handle this."

"I don't know you but you better not hurt her! I will be back in ten minutes." Jake said to me as he stormed out of the restaurant.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"You weren't answering my texts or calls! So I was going to see you tonight and then I saw you walk over here with him. I thought you said you were just friends." I said as I walked closer to her

"We are Edward and yes I am still mad at you." She exclaimed as she crossed her arms across her chest

"Oh that's okay Bella because I am mad at you too."

"Mad? Why are you mad at me?" She asked.

All of a sudden I walked over to her.

"I am mad because you let some other guy put his hands on you. I don't know why you would do that when you have me. But I guess I will have to show you why you need me. Don't worry Bella you will be punished for your actions. But let me make something clear. NO ONE and I mean NO ONE will ever be allowed to put their hands on you except for me. " I said.

Then I pulled her face towards her and kissed her hard.

Hey guys! Please review and let me know what you think!


	4. Closer

**Treacherous Chapter 4: Closer**

A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to say thank you for all of the reviews you have been writing. I really appreciate the support you have been given me. Thank you for reading this story and letting me know your thoughts on what you have read. I hope you like this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!

xoxo

Jenn

_**The doors are open, the wind is really blowing  
The night sky is changing overhead**_

_**It's not just all physical  
I'm the type who will get oh so critical  
So let's make things physical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical- Closer **__**Tegan and Sara**_

**Bella's POV:**

"_I am mad because you let some other guy put his hands on you. I don't know why you would do that when you have me. But I guess I will have to show you why you need me. Don't worry Bella you will be punished for your actions. But let me make something clear. NO ONE and I mean NO ONE will ever be allowed to put their hands on you except for me. " He said in a stern voice._

_ Then he pulled my face towards him and kissed me hard._

Edward's lips tasted like sweet candy as my body started to shiver with passion and excitement. I could feel his tongue caress the inside of my mouth and I felt my body was going to explode with desire. Then I felt his hand grab my breast as he started to rub it in a circular motion. I heard myself grown from the desire that was building up inside of me. I actually thought I was going to explode when I felt his palm cup my now wet mound. I felt so alive as though I had been asleep for years. My skin was on fire and my heart was beating out of my chest. Even though my mind knew it was wrong to act this way with someone I had just met, my body didn't care, and wanted to satisfy its desires. I heard him groan as he kissed me harder. Then all of a sudden the kiss stopped and he pulled away from me, leaving me breathless. Why was he stopping? I needed more. I wanted more.

"Do you want more Bella?" He asked with a sultry, silky voice.

All I could do was shake my head as my body still quivered from Edward's touch.

"Don't worry there is more where that came from. Soon I will be fucking you every single minute of the day, but right now I will have to make you wait so I can decide what the consequences of your actions will be. I just hope you realize now that you are mine and there is nothing you can do about that and if any guy thinks that they can have you, well they have another thing coming. Don't worry I'll let you go back to Jake but I will be watching him and if he does anything to you, I will make damn sure that he doesn't come near you again."

Then he kissed me hard again.

"You are mine Bella only mine. No one else can have you. I will advise you to be a good girl and stay out of trouble or else I will find out and double your punishment. You don't want it to be too bad do you? Now go on, I'll talk to you soon and remember be a good girl." He said as he winked and walked out of the restaurant.

What the hell just happened? Why did Edward have this affect on me when I had only just met him? Why did he have power over me? Was I falling for him? I knew my body wanted him but my mind was telling him he was trouble and that something was off about him. I didn't know what to do and I was scared about getting involved with someone who could hurt me. I didn't want a broken heart, but I also didn't want to be lonely. Damn I was so confused.

Before I had the chance to leave the pool table area I saw Jake rush in.

"Hey Bella are you okay? Who was that guy?" He asked frantically as he examined me to make sure I was okay.

"Yes I am fine. Everything is okay." I said as I tried to calm my jittery nerves.

"Who was he anyways? He seemed like a dick, which doesn't seem like your type of guy." Jake said.

"His name is Edward Cullen and owns quite a few companies….wait how do you know what my type is and he isn't a dick he actually took me out to a very nice restaurant the other day." I shouted startled that I was sticking up for a person I had just met. What was going on with me? What was Edward doing to me?

"Oh well you could have fooled me. He defiantly seems like a dick. In fact he seems a little crazy. Bella do you even know anything about him?" Jake asked with a concerned look on his face.

"He is not a dick and he is not crazy! No I don't know everything about him; I am getting to know him! Jake he has been really nice to me and has treated me like a princess, I am just trying to be happy, can't you support me?" I asked trying to hide the fact that I thought there was something strange with Edward too.

"Of course I want you to be happy but I have a bad feeling about him and I am concerned for you. I don't want you to get hurt." He said softly.

"Well I am a big girl and I can take care of myself. Wow you are acting just like Charlie and you wonder why I left home." I yelled realizing after the last word was spoken what I had just said.

I saw Jake's face fall as my words sunk in.

"Okay I get it Bella. You don't want me here. Why didn't you just tell me you didn't want me to visit? I'll just leave you alone now." He said as he walked out of the building and left me standing all alone as I thought to myself why had I let two guys walk away from me?

I walked home alone and tried to call Jake but there was no answer. I sighed and got into bed. I think I liked Edward even though I didn't know him but Jake was right, he did seem a little crazy and I actually didn't know much about him. So why was I jumping into the fire? Maybe because the fire felt so good on my skin and with that thought I fell asleep thinking of Edward's hands on my body.

I woke up the next morning feeling very tired and exhausted. I sighed knowing I didn't sleep well the night before. I walked to my kitchen and was startled to see Jake sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee in his hands.

"When did you get home?" I asked as I poured myself some coffee.

"At four. I realized there was nowhere else for me to go." He said as he took a sip of coffee.

I nodded my head as I stared at my coffee, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Didn't get much sleep last night Bella?"

I shook my head as I sat down beside Jake.

"Hey Bella, I'm sorry about last night, I truly am. I am just so worried about you. I don't want Edward or anyone else to hurt you. I just want you to be happy; please understand that I am just looking after you because I care about you way too much." He said as he put his mug down.

"Oh Jake, I am sorry too. I loved that you came and visit and I hope you visit me often. I miss you when you are not here. I understand you are trying to look after me and I always liked that about you. I am just confused because I haven't met a guy like Edward before, but I know you are right and I should get to know him better before I make any commitments." I said trying to stop the buzzing of words and thoughts running through my mind.

"Wow! Did the world just end? Did Isabella Swan just say that Jacob Black was right? Oh my God! Where is my video camera, can you say that again?" He said laughing.

I laughed too, which suddenly put my body at ease.

"Bella I just want you know I am here for you no matter what happens." He said as he stopped laughing and took my hand in his.

"I know, thank you Jake and I hope you know I will be here for you too."

"So since we sorted everything out, does this mean I am still invited to your school's party?

Oh right I completely forgot some of the students were having a party at the Great Hall on Soka Univeristy's campus tonight. It was a way to celebrate the last few weeks of summer.

"Yeah of course why wouldn't you be?" I asked.

"Well I just thought you would have invited Edward."

"No I think I need some time to hang out with my best friend." I said as I watched his face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Who knows Jake maybe you will meet a girl?" I said as I finished up my coffee.

"Yeah maybe you are right, maybe Audrina from The Hills will be there."

"Yeah right Jake in your dreams!" I said laughing as I put my cup in the skin.

All of a sudden there was a loud knock at my door. I quickly walked up to it and was surprised to see a UPS driver standing in front of me holding a significantly large box.

"Are you Bella Swan?" The man asked.

I nodded my head as I signed the form, then he gave me the package and left.

"What is that?" Jake asked walking out of the kitchen to meet me.

"I have no idea." I said as I looked at the box and noticed a card.

I didn't have to read the name at the bottom of the card to know who had given me this package; I could recognize that handwriting anywhere. It was from Edward. The card read:

Hi Bella, I hope these are the right ones. If they are not let me know and I will get you the correct ones.

-Edward Cullen

I opened the package and looked inside. There were tons of books, many of them were hardcover. I took one out and examined it. The book was titled Business 101. Then I examined another book which was also about Business. All of a sudden it clicked as though a light went on in my head. These were all the books I needed to buy for my first year at school and here they all were. I must have had between 500 to 1000 dollars worth of books in front of me. Why would Edward buy them for me? Although it was nice not to worry about getting books for school anymore, it annoyed me that he was trying to help me. Didn't he know I could take care of myself? Didn't he know I didn't need people to help me? I didn't want to become a spoiled rich girl. I didn't want his things. I didn't need his things.

I put the cover on the box and when my phone vibrated I knew without even checking that it was him. I sighed. I just wanted an Edward free day so my mind could have a break from working around the clock.

Since Jake had known me for so long, he could tell I was frustrated. So he offered to stay in all day eating popcorn and watching movies until the party and that is what we did. I was glad Jake decided to watch movies all day because even though I still thought about Edward, laughing at The Hangover made everything so much better.

After Jake had ordered pizza for himself because I wasn't hungry, we started to get ready for the party. I decided to wear bright red pants, with a white see through laced top with a black bandeau underneath so that you could see my pale skin through the shirt. I put on my tall boots and matched it with my black leather jacket. I left my hair down and applied some mascara, blush and red lip stick. I was all set.

"Wow you look stunning Bella." Jake said as his cheeks went red.

"Thank you, you look handsome Jake." I said as I looked at him. He was wearing light blue Guess Jeans and a black tank top underneath a white jacket.

"So I know we aren't allowed to drink at this party but would you mind if we just did a couple of shots before we go?" Jake asked with an uneasy look on his face as he pulled out a bottle of Vodka from the cabinet his cousin had forgotten to empty.

"I don't know Jake…" I said knowing that it was wrong but knowing that a couple shots wouldn't hurt.

"C'mon Bella, it will calm your nerves and will make you forget about Edward."

"Okay let's do it!" I said as he smiled and poured the vodka into two shot glasses.

"On the count of 3 we will drink okay?" Jake said.

I nodded my head.

"1, 2, 3." He said as we both took a drink.

I could feel the hot liquid burn my throat as it made its way down to my stomach.

Then we did another one, then another.

"Okay I think that's it for me." I said as I felt a tingly sensation wrap itself around my body as I started to feel numb.

"You're such a lightweight." Jake said as he had one more shot.

" So let's get this party started! Show me the way!" He said as he pointed to the door.

I laughed and started to leave. Since the school was so close to my apartment we had decided we would walk there. I could feel the vodka start to work as soon as my skin hit the warm air and I hated to admit but I enjoyed the numbing feeling

As soon as we stepped inside the great hall at Soka University we almost gasped with shock. The hall was magnificent and had two floors, with a large stair case in the middle of the first floor. I looked around and all I could see was a sea full of students who were all here to party. Jake and I started to mingle and dance in the crowd, then he saw a blonde girl who peeked his interest.

"Go Jake and introduce yourself!" I insisted.

"Are you sure? What are you going to do?" He asked looking from me to the blonde who was now flirting with him from across the room.

"Yeah of course go! I will just be up there; I think there is a balcony up there. Just meet me back at the entrance at the end of the night." I said as I pointed to the top floor where I could see there was a balcony that led to outside.

"Okay! Thank you so much Bella, you're the best!" He said as he walked over to the girl.

Then I walked up the grand staircase and headed to the balcony, where there were a lot of leather chair and couches set up underneath the night sky. I opened the large glass doors that let me outside and walked on to the balcony. The air was warm but comforting. I walked over to the black banister and leaned over it. I could see the street below and I sat there staring at all the cars driving by as I thought about what Edward was doing now.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing."

I jumped in surprise as I looked over and saw a guy standing right beside me. He had long blonde dreadlocks, and green eyes. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt with cargo shorts and a grey Hollister sweater. He was actually pretty cute.

"Umm thanks." I said feeling slightly uncomfortable and nervous. I wasn't used to talking with a hot guy before except for Edward.

"So what is your name beautiful?"

"Oh thank you. It is Bella. What is yours?"

"Logan, so are you excited to go to school?" He asked.

"Yeah actually I am. I am really excited to study business."

"Business? I am entering the business program myself, what courses do you have?"

It was then that I realized I had met my first classmate. Well actually I found out he was in all of my classes.

"Well I'm so glad I know at least one person in my classes. I don't know anyone since I moved here from Forks." I said.

"Oh wow Forks? I moved from New York so I know the feeling. I was a little bit nervous about coming here because I wouldn't know anyone but hey if you don't take chances in your life then what is the point of living?" He said.

I nodded my head knowing exactly what he meant and for some reason I found talking to Logan was very calming and easy to do.

"Well I'm sure we will make a great team and together I know we can pass first year. That is if you want to be my study buddy?" Logan asked laughing.

"Yeah of course! Two minds are better than one."

"So have you tried surfing yet?" Logan asked.

"No I haven't. It looks like so much fun though!" I said.

"Oh it is! You will have to try it! I can show you! It is defiantly difficult at first but once you get it, it's awesome! To me surfing feels as though you are flying through the water."

"Wow sounds nice." I said realizing how nice Logan was being. Was it possible I could like two guys at the same time? What was wrong with me? I never had this dilemma in Forks.

All of a sudden I felt a chill run across my body, sending goose bumps up and down my skin.

"Here you go." Logan said as he took off his sweater and gave it to me and wrapped it around my body.

"Thanks." I said smiling trying not to fall due to my drunken state.

"So if I don't see you again after this party, can I have your number so we can meet up?" He asked as he pulled out his iPhone.

I nodded my head as he gave me his number so I could enter into my own phone.

"Well I actually have to use the washroom but it was nice to meet you and I know we are going to pass with flying colours." I said as he said goodbye.

I was just about to find a washroom where a figure appeared in my way.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" A voice boomed like thunder.

I looked up and saw Edward who looked pissed. His brows were furrowed and his fists were clenched tightly by his side. He was wearing cargo shorts with a white collared shirt underneath a black blazer. I could even see him shaking. Oh damn. This was not good.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"YOU KNOW EXCATLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT IT. WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT GUY?" He yelled.

"That was just some guy I met who will be in my classes this year."

"OH REALLY? IT LOOKED LIKE HE WAS FLIRTING WITH YOU."

I gave him a puzzled look, wondering how he knew Logan was flirting with me.

"I was watching you the entire time with him, so I know exactly what happened." Edward said with a stern, serious voice.

"Edward I have no idea what you are talking about. Now please calm down you are making a scene." I said as I saw other students staring at us.

"Don't you ever tell me to fucking calm down. Come here!" He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along the balcony so we were isolated in the corner away from people's glances. He pushed me against the wall.

"I thought you understood that you are mine and no one else's?" He said as he tore Logan's sweater off of me.

Then he stood there staring at me.

"God damn you are so fucking hot. I can't believe you are wearing that outfit. Don't you see all the fucking guys staring at you? They are all thinking of how much they would like to fuck you!"

I could help but feel a little bit scared wondering what Edward was going to do next as my body started to tremble and my heart started to beat like a drum.

Then he leaned in and kissed me hard. Then he started to undo the buttons on my jeans.

What was he doing? Were we going to have sex right here?

"I realized that I can't blame you entirely for not listening to me since I haven't proven to you that you are mine. So right now I will give you a little taste of exactly what I mean so hopefully you will be crystal clear that you are mine." He said as he put his hand underneath my panties and started to rub my clit.

"Ohhh." I started to moan as his touch started to electrocute my body.

All of sudden he placed his finger deep inside me.

"Ahh!" I cried out as he started to move his finger deep inside of me.

I thought my body was going to explode as the sensual sensation overwhelmed my body. Then he stuck another finger inside of me.

"Oh my god!" I cried out.

"That's it Bella! You are mine so cum for me Bella!"

All of a sudden my body exploded as I released on Edward's fingers.

Edward smiled as he looked at me and licked his fingers.

"You are mine. That means no other guy can have you. Is that clear?" Edward asked.

I nodded my head. Suddenly I felt a wave of nausea hit me hard and I realized my body was finally realizing that was alcohol in my system. I started to feel weak and dizzy. I quickly kneeled down on the ground and vomited on Edward's black shiny loafers.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter you will see a softer side of Edward and you will get to see a bit more of his dark past.**


	5. I Will Possess Your Heart

**Treacherous Chapter 5: I Will Possess Your Heart**

A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this story and has reviewed it. The support you guys give is amazing and I couldn't do it without you! Thanks. I hope you like this chapter! Please review! Warning the remainder of this story will deal with hard issues including violence/abuse.

xoxo

Jenn.

_How I wish you could see the potential,  
the potential of you and me.  
It's like a book elegantly bound but,  
in a language that you can't read.  
Just yet._

You gotta spend some time, Love.  
You gotta spend some time with me.  
And I know that you'll find, love  
I will possess your heart.- **I Will Possess Your Heart-**** Death Cab For Cutie**

**Bella's POV**

_ I nodded my head. Suddenly I felt a wave of nausea hit me hard and I realized my body was finally realizing that there was alcohol in my system. I started to feel weak and dizzy. I quickly kneeled down on the ground and vomited on Edward's black shiny loafers._

I felt like an ice statue at a winter carnival as I kneeled on the ground staring at the vomit I had hurled at Edward's shoes. Even though my stomach now felt hollow and empty, I still felt sick and uneasy. I quickly grabbed my stomach and hoped with all of my heart that I wouldn't need to vomit again. I could feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment when I realized Edward was still standing above me. I gulped. Why the hell did I have to vomit all over the hottest man in the world? What would he think of me now? Would he still want to go out with me or even still be my friend? Why would he still like me when I made a total fool of myself? I felt so embarrassed I just wanted to go to my apartment and hide there for eternity so I wouldn't have to see Edward's face. In fact I wish I was a witch so I could turn back time and prevent this humiliating scene from ever happening.

"Are you okay love?" He asked as he kneeled down beside me.

"I….ummm…yeah…I am so sorry…about….your shoes." I said trying to avoid his face.

"Bella I don't give a damn about my shoes or anything else for that matter. All I care about is you. Now tell me are you sure you are okay?" He said has he placed his index finger underneath my chin and turned my head so I was now staring face to face with him. His eyes were filled with concern and his mouth was in a tight frown.

"Yes I am fine. But your shoes….they look expensive." I said as I coughed and tried to stop my cheeks from turning into tomatoes.

"Bella didn't you hear a damn word I said? I said I don't care that you ruined my shoes! I can get a new pair! They are worthless to me. But you mean something to me and you are my priority. Here use this to clean your face." He said in a stern voice as he handed me a Kleenex from his pocket. Why was he so angry? I thought he just said he didn't care I ruined his shoes?

I took it and used it to clean my face, feeling even more belittled and humiliated than I did before.

"Thank you." I said.

"Bella why were you sick? Do you have the flu?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"No, no I think I am fine." I said as I started to stand up with Edward's help. Then he leaned in closer and sniffed.

All of a sudden Edward's face turned from being soft and concerned to being serious and angry.

"I guess I was so fucking turned on not to notice earlier but Bella can you please tell me why you smell like alcohol especially when, no alcoholic drinks were being served at this party?"

I froze. He must have smelt the alcohol on my breath. I felt like a little kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I…um…" For some reason the words I wanted to speak could not escape my lips.

"You were drinking with Jake correct?" Edward said as his fist clenched together and I could see him biting his lip in rage.

All I could do was not my head. Why did I feel like a child around him? Why did I feel like I did something wrong when all I did was have a little fun? He was making me feel as though he was superior and I was inferior.

"You shouldn't be drinking let alone with Jake. You don't know what could happen to you when you are under the influence. You know I don't like it when you are with him and being drunk is not acceptable! Damn it you are mine!"

I could feel my head start to spin like a carousel as I walked slowly over to the railing and leaned over. I cringed as I started to rub my head.

"Look Edward I am sorry for everything but right now I am not feeling well. So I am going to get Jake and go home. We can talk about this later that is if you are not too embarrassed to be seen with me." I said.

"Please don't say things like that Isabella, I would never be embarrassed to be seen with you, you are too beautiful. But I hate to inform you that I saw Jake leave the party with a girl." He said.

Oh crap. Thanks Jake for ditching me I thought.

"Okay well I guess I am going to head home." I said as I started to walk away. All I wanted was to get into bed, pull the covers over my head and hopefully forget this night ever existed.

"I don't think so Isabella." He said as he grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing? I want to go home." I said not wanting to deal with Edward's intense behavior.

"I cannot allow you to go home by yourself especially in the state you are in. I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let you go home alone. So please let me take you to my home and I will take care of you. If you take my offer, I will forget you ever vomited on my very expensive loafers I bought in Italy." He said with a sly smirk on his face.

Even though I did want to go home so I could drown in my sorrows, the thought of being looked after was quite appealing and I secretly wanted to see inside Edward's mansion. Beside I really did want Edward to forget what I had done to his shoes and who could say no to his sexy eyes?

"Okay I will accept your offer." I said as he wrapped an arm around me and walked me to where his limo was waiting. Then we drove to his house.

When we arrived he helped me out of the vehicle and walked me to his door. I couldn't help but gasp out loud as I saw the magnificent building in front of me. There were two columns outlining the doorway which made his house seem like a palace. Edward chuckled.

"If you think the outside is nice wait to see you see the inside." He said as he opened the door.

I gasped out loud again. He was right. This place was massive and incredible. There were oak hardwood floors throughout the home which glistened when the lights turned on. There were steep oak steps going upstairs to the left and to the right was a large living room, where we were now standing. On the stone walls I could see old, antique paintings of animals and elephants. Old sharp swords and weapons were also hanging on the walls. There was also a large TV on the mantel above the stone fireplace. A leather brown sectional was placed in the middle of the room on top of a large brown and grey area rug, facing the TV. I could see he had large lamps that were shaped as elephants sitting on two glass end tables between each side of the couch.

"Wow this is beautiful." I said.

"Thank you Bella." He said as he smiled. Then he made me follow him down the hall so we were now in his kitchen.

My eyes almost popped out of my head. His kitchen was almost the size of my apartment. It was rectangle shaped and had stainless steel appliances along with dark oak cabinets with granite counter tops. An island which held a double stainless steel sink and dishwasher was centered in the middle of room and was partnered with four leather cushioned bar stools.

"This is beautiful too. You are so lucky to live here." I said as I tried to take it all in.

"Thanks. Would you like some ginger ale, to help ease your stomach?" Edward asked as he opened his fridge.

"Yes please."

"Here also please take some Advil it will help prevent a major hang over tomorrow." He said trying not to sound angry even though I knew he still was.

Edward pulled out a bottle of ginger ale, poured it in a glass and gave it to me. Then he handed me some Advil.

"Thank you." I said as I took a sip of my drink and let the cool liquid ease the burning sensation I was feeling in my throat.

I tried to stop my mouth from opening but I could help but yawn.

"Here let's get you to bed. Don't worry I will take you on a tour of what you call a beautiful house tomorrow." He said as I followed him up the stairs. There were two hall walls going left and right. Edward took me down the hallway going right and I couldn't help but notice all of the five rooms upstairs had their doors closed except for one which I imagined was Edward's room.

Edward's room was magnificent and was no exception to the rest of his house. It had a large king sized bed with an oak frame in the middle of the room. He had two oak dresser draws beside his bed. There was another fire place on the right side of the wall with two leather chairs in front of it. I could see a large ensuite bathroom and a walk in closet from the doorway. I could see that there were elephants displayed everywhere in the room. There were pictures of elephant's and little elephant figurines on top of the drawers. There was even a soft blanket of an elephant on top of the blue comforter on his bed.

"So I take it you like elephants." I said as my eyes wandered all over the room. Why did he like elephants so much?

"Yeah I love them." He said as he opened one of his drawers and pulled out a t-shirt and shorts.

"Why do you like them so much?" I asked.

"Well who doesn't like them? They are the largest animals on the planet and are so strong and beautiful. I know you didn't bring anything so I have my t-shirt and shorts you can wear as pajamas. My bathroom is just down there." He said as he pointed straight ahead. It seemed as though he was trying to avoid talking about elephants but I was so tried I ignored it.

"Thank you." I said as I walked to the bathroom which looked like something out of home decorating magazine because it had a glass shower and a large Jacuzzi tub. Damn I wish I was rich, I thought to myself as I changed into Edward's blue silk boxer shorts and a grey Nike t-shirt. I found my legs start to shake as I looked myself in the mirror. I was nervous that I was in Edward's house. I didn't really know him so technically I was in a stranger's house but there was also a part of me who felt safe in this unfamiliar home.

I walked back out and saw that Edward was getting my bed ready.

"Oh you don't have to do that; I can sleep on the couch. This is your house and I don't want to inconvenience you."

"Bella please don't be silly. You are a guest and you are going to sleep in my bed, I will sleep downstairs on the couch if you need me."

"Edward you don't have to do this, I don't mind sleeping on the couch." I said feeling strange that he was given me his bed.

"Bella you are sleeping in my bed and that is final."

I sighed and made my way into his bed. The silk sheets were soft on my skin and I suddenly felt warm and comfortable.

"Thank you Edward for taking care of me. You didn't have to." I said as I started to pull the blankets over my shoulder.

"Oh Bella of course I would take care of you. To be honest Bella as soon as I saw you I knew I wanted to get to know you. You are so beautiful and different from all of the other girls I have met. I already feel so close to you and I am not sure why but all I know is that I feel you are already mine and I will always be here to look after you." He said as he started to rub my knee.

"I know Edward. I am starting to feel strongly about you too but I have to admit that I am a little scared and confused because I just met you." I said looking into his perfect and loving eyes.

"I understand Bella, that's why I promise we will take things slow. But don't be scared I will never hurt you. Now go to sleep and rest. I'll be downstairs if you need me." He said as he kissed my forehead. Before he left he looked back at me and said.

"And don't forget you will get punished for your unacceptable behavior." He said as he winked at me and walked out of the room.

Damn how could he get me so worked up with only a couple of words? Especially when he was still a stranger to me? What the hell was wrong with me? Maybe sleep would stop my mind from wandering. So I turned over and closed my eyes. But my eyes wouldn't close. They were too busy examining the unfamiliar room I was in. Why did I let Edward take me to his house? I wasn't used to acting this way with someone I had just met, but I didn't know what to do. I tried to roll over to the other side of the bed but I still could not fall asleep. I was feeling alone and my heart was telling me to go downstairs and see Edward. So I did.

I slowly crept out of bed and down the stairs. I quickly saw Edward who was sitting on the couch, watching TV and drinking what appeared to be whiskey. Even though my heart was beating out of my chest and I was starting to feel dizzy, I managed to walk into the living room. All of a sudden the floor boards creaked and Edward turned around.

"Jesus Bella you scared me! What are you doing?" He asked as he put his drink down and stood up.

"I am so sorry I just couldn't sleep. Do you mind if I sit here with you?" I asked.

"No not at all! Please sit." He said as I walked over to the couch and sat down. He looked at me and put his arm around me and I moved closer to him. His smell was intoxicating and he felt so warm as though no one would ever be able to hurt me.

"What would you like to watch? Do you like The Big Bang Theory?" He asked as he pushed a piece of hair away from my eyes.

"I love that show! It is so funny!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah who knew nerds could be so cool!" He said as we started talking about the show. I couldn't understand why but I felt so comfortable talking to him. I felt as though I had known Edward for a long time and I really liked that feeling. I watched as Edward grabbed his drink and sipped it but as he was placing it back on the table, a couple of drops of the liquid fell onto the crotch of my shorts.

"I am so sorry Bella." He said as he took a napkin from the table and started to pat down the area that was wet. All of a sudden he pulled away when he realized what he was doing. But I didn't want him to stop. My body was on fire as though someone had lit a flame to my skin and I needed more of him. I could sense he felt the same because he growled, leaned down and attacked my lips like a vampire sucking on blood. He kissed me hard as his tongue moved across my own. I moaned in pleasure as I felt my clit start to moisten and burn with desire. Edward quickly took off his pants and boxers. I quickly followed behind but he stopped me when I was only wearing my pink underwear and matching pink bra. Thank god I decided to wear sexy under wear tonight.

"Damn you are so fucking hot. I have never seen anyone so beautiful in my life. Even though I want to fuck you so hard right now, I said we would take things slow and we will. But I also want to show you what pleasure can feel like when you are with me. So you will know that no one else will be able to make you feel this way." Edward growled as he pushed me down on the couch and kneeled in front of me.

First he grabbed my right breast and started to rub it slowly. I moaned out loud as I felt the desire in my mound start to rise. Then he switched to my left breast.

"Oh Edward that feels so good!"

My heart started to pound faster and my eyes went wide as Edward took of his boxers. His dick was so hard, and thick. I couldn't help but wonder what he would feel like inside of me. Then he quickly positioned himself so he was now kneeling in front of my entrance. He grabbed hold of his dick and started to rub my clit through the thin material of my underwear.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" I cried as my I felt his dick on my clit. It felt so good. I thought my body was going to explode as the desire started to overwhelm my body.

"That's it Bella. This is how I can make you feel! I have control of your body now! Now cum for me!" He growled as my body finally gave in.

"Ohhhhhh!" I moaned as I felt my cum explode from my clit.

"Ohhh baby!" He cried out as he spilled my seed as it leaked onto my skin.

"Wow that was amazing." I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"Oh Bella if you thought that as amazing, then you will love what else I have in store for you. Now let's go to bed." He said as he winked which sent chills down my spine. Then we walked up the stairs. I quickly got into bed as Edward took off his shirt which I noticed he didn't take off when we were downstairs. But I shrugged it off as he got into bed beside me. I rolled over so that we were now spooning and I closed my eyes. This time I fell asleep.

I had only been a sleep for awhile when I heard the screams. I didn't take me long to realize it was Edward who was screaming.

"No, don't get me! Leave me alone!" He was crying out. I quickly shot up in bed as I saw his body toss and turn in between the sheets. I turned on the elephant light beside me and was horrified to see tears running down his face.

"Edward wake up! Please wake up! You're dreaming!" I yelled as I shook his body to wake him up.

All of a sudden his eyes flew open as he shot up in bed like a bullet flying out of a gun. He sat there trying to catch his breath as I saw the sweat pour down his face. Then he quickly got out of bed. As soon as I saw his back I thought someone had cut my heart open, it was that painful. His entire back was covered with deep serrated scars. They were deep wounds, going in all directions.

"Edward what happened to you?" I asked as the tears started to fall from my face.

Next few chapters:

Edward will find it hard to confide in Bella, which may place a strain on the relationship.

Don't worry still more jealous Edward to come! But gradually you will find out more about his past.


	6. Teenage Dream

**Treacherous Chapter 6: Teenage Dream**

A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to say thank you for all of the reviews and the readers who have added this story to your alert lists! I can't believe all of the support I have been getting for this story and it is very over whelming! You guys are amazing and I love you all! I hope you like this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!

Xoxo

Jenn

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back- __**Teenage Dream Katy Perry**_

_All of a sudden his eyes flew open as he shot up in bed like a bullet flying out of a gun. He sat there trying to catch his breath as I saw the sweat pour down his face. Then he quickly got out of bed. As soon as I saw his back I thought someone had cut my heart open, it was that painful. His entire back was covered with deep serrated scars. They were deep wounds, going in all directions._

**Bella's POV**

"Edward what happened to you?" I asked as the tears started to fall from my face.

Edward froze in place as those words escaped from my mouth. I heard him take a sharp breath as he stood as still as a statue, not moving from his place in the middle of his room.

It felt as though my body was frozen as well because all I could do was stare at the wild wounds on Edward's silk skin. I kept wondering what had happened to him and the thought that someone could have done that to him made my heart ache so bad I thought it was getting ripped out of my chest.

Finally Edward turned around and even though the room was dark, I could see the powerful pain within his eyes, which caused tiny tears to form in my own eyes. I could see various emotions including anger, pain and sadness sweep across his face as he stared at me and all I wanted do was hold him and take away his pain. I could feel the ache in my heart start to grow as I looked his somber eyes. I wanted to let him know that everything would be okay even though I had no idea what had happened. But I knew by the way he was acting, I had to keep quiet and let him do the talking.

"Nothing." He whispered quickly.

"What?" I asked surprised by the sound of his voice.

" . ! Now forget what you saw because it is not important and is not any of your god damn business! I do not want to talk about it ever again!" He exclaimed in a serious voice as he put on a shirt he found on his bed.

"But Edward…."

"Isabella Swan did you not just hear what I said? I don't ever want to talk about it. So please fucking do what you're told and fucking forget about what you saw. Are we clear?" He asked as I saw his eyes filled with rage.

All I could do was nod my head as Edward turned away and walked out of the room. I knew I shouldn't have pressed on about the scars on his back, but I needed to know what had happened to him. By his emotional expression and the anger that erupted from his lips, I could tell he had been upset that I had seen his injuries and that whatever had transpired in his past was a powerful memory that was still causing him phenomenal pain in his present life. I knew right then and there that even if I didn't find out what had happened to Edward I was going to help him because even though I had only just met him, I knew that he was someone special. I knew that I had to take his pain away because there was no way in hell I was going to let a beautiful man like that suffer in silence. I knew I had to save him and with that thought I fell asleep on his pillow.

I woke up with a large headache and a sore stomach. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up in bed. I looked around the room and could not recognize where I was. Then I remembered I was at Edward's and the events of last night flooded into my brain. I could feel my cheeks go red as I remembered vomiting on Edward's shoes and then I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach like a weight when I remembered seeing his scars. I shook my head trying to shake the image out of my head, but I knew I would never forget what I had seen.

All of a sudden I could smell a sweet aroma wafting from the first floor of the house. I sat and sniffed the air. The aroma smelt as though it belonged to pancakes or French toast. Who was making breakfast? I quickly got changed into my clothes from last night and slowly walked down the stairs. As soon as I entered the kitchen the scent of French toast wafted all around me and I could see Edward who was wearing black sweat pants and a white tank top holding a frying pain on the stove. Even though it was 9 in the morning Edward looked so damn hot. His tank top displayed his muscles magnificently and his ass looked round and plump even in his sweats. Oh god what was I going to do about him? All of a sudden my stomach started to growl with hunger as Edward turned around.

"Oh Bella, your awake! I was just going to check up on you! I hope you like French Toast?" He asked with a soft smile. I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched his wild, messy, hair dance around his face.

"Wow! Thank you! I love French toast but you didn't have to make me breakfast!" I said as I watched him cook.

"Don't be silly Bella, you're a guest and I take care of my guests. Please sit down. How are you feeling by the way?" He asked with a concerned looked on his face as he placed a plate on the kitchen table.

"Well let's just say I have had better mornings." I said as I rubbed my head.

"But wow this looks amazing Edward! I didn't know you knew how to cook!" I said as I started to eat his French toast.

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me." He said as he stared into my eyes as though he was silently discussing the scars I had seen last night. Then he looked away and grabbed some Orange Juice from the fridge.

Still feeling uneasy about what I had seen, I started to eat. As soon as I tasted the sweet syrup and batter in my mouth I thought I had gone to heaven, it was that good!

"Wow this is so good Edward!" I said through mouthfuls of French toast.

"I am so glad you like it." He said as he laughed and ate some of his own.

"So are you sure you are feeling well. Do you remember what happened last night?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I'm feeling okay I just have a headache. Oh my god I can't believe I puked on your shoes Edward! I am such an idiot, I am so sorry! I can buy you a new pair?" I exclaimed as my cheeks turned red with embarrassment. I could not believe what I had done the other night and I knew there was nothing I could do to ever forget what had happened. I knew I had made a complete fool out of myself and when he was done feeding me he was going to kick me out of his house and tell me he never wanted to see me again.

"Bella, please calm down. It was just an accident and no you do not have to buy me another pair of shoes, I already just bought a new pair this morning online. But I do think you are cute when you blush." He said.

I smiled softly as I continued to blush.

"Do you have any plans for today?" He asked as he finished his meal and got up from the table.

"No why?" I asked as I brought my empty plate to the sink.

All of a sudden Edward turned around so he was facing me.

"Well I just want to apologize for the way I acted last night. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that but right now I don't know if I can ever talk about it. I'm not sure if I want to. But because I feel like an ass I want to take you to the beach so you can ride on my boat" Edward said as eyes filled up with emotion.

I knew Edward was being brave for even mentioning his scares so I felt appreciated that he felt the need to apologize to me even though I didn't think he had to. I was also glad that Edward wasn't kicking me out of his house in fact he wanted to take me on his boat! I couldn't believe he still wanted me around even when I acted like an idiot!

"Please don't apologize Edward and I just want to let you know that whenever you feel like talking I will be here to listen." I said as I touched his face.

"Thank you so much Bella. You have no idea what that means. When I am ready to talk, I will just not right now or anytime soon. So do you want to ride on my boat with me?" He asked.

"Of course I would love to! But I don't have my swim suit!" I exclaimed as I started to feel excited about going on his boat.

"Don't worry I can take you back to your place so you can get some things you need?"

"Oh that would be great thank you!

"But there is something I need to do before we go." Edward said as I saw him stick his finger in the syrup on his plate.

"What is that?" I asked nervously as my heart started to beat.

"Bella come here please." He said sternly. I did what I was told and walked up to him.

"Lean against the counter." He instructed. Again I did what I was told as my body started to shake.

"You still need to be punished for ruining my shoes and for letting that guy talk to you." He said as my entire body began to shake with nervousness and excitement.

I saw him dip his fingers into the syrup again. Then he moved so he was standing behind me. He quickly undid my jeans and pulled them down my legs so my underwear was visible. All of a sudden I could feel his fingers trail down my stomach and underneath the rim of my underwear, and then I felt his sticky fingers on my clit. I gasped out loud as I felt the pressure on my mound. He quickly started to rub faster and faster as my body began to respond. Then he stuck one finger inside of me. I thought I was going to scream as he pushed in and out of me. Then he stuck two more other fingers inside of me. At first I felt a little discomfort but as soon as he moved them back and forth, my body began to tremble and shake.

"Oh my god!" I cried out as his fingers moved quicker and quicker. I thought I was going to explode as I grabbed the counter to hold on to.

"That's what I like to hear. Now please cum for me! Just for me! You are mine and will only be mine!" He exclaimed.

"Ahhh!" I yelled as my body had its release and I spilled my liquid onto his fingers. Then he took his fingers out of my pants and licked each one.

"Yum, now that was a delicious breakfast and now we are ready to go." He said as he smirked as I leaned against the counter trying to catch my breath.

I was just about to clean myself off in the bath room when he grabbed my hand.

"Now remember Bella, you are mine and I do not like when other guys look at you. Therefore I hate sharing and I refuse to share you with anybody. So if I see you with any guy at the beach or any time there will be trouble." He said in a serious voice. I gulped with nervousness as I went to the bathroom. Then we were ready to leave.

Instead of taking his large limo, he opted for his grey BMW which in my opinion was almost as nice as his limo. He drove to my apartment and I quickly went up to my room. I looked at my bikinis and since I only had two bathing suits I chose to wear my navy blue bikini. I quickly put it on and was surprised to see how good I looked in it. The bottoms showed off my butt and the top emphasized the roundness of my boobs. Maybe I wasn't as ugly as I thought. I brushed my hair so it was in a high pony; put some screen on and my sun glasses. Then I put on blue shorts and a red tank top over my bikini. After I quickly packed a small bag with sunscreen, extra clothes and any other items I felt I needed in case I was with Edward for a couple of more days.

When I was ready, I went back downstairs and got into Edward's car. He was wearing cargo shorts with a white tank top. He looked so amazing.

"Damn you look hot!" He said.

"Wait until you see me in my bikini!" I teased as I showed him a bikini strap.

Edward abruptly spun his head toward me.

"Oh someone is turning into a naughty girl and I love it." He said as he squeezed my leg and growled. Then we drove to the marina where Edward's boat was docked.

"That is it!" Edward said as he parked and pointed ahead.

I gasped as I saw what he was pointing at. In front of us swaying in the water was a huge two story boat.

"C'mon Bella its better in person." He said as he took me by the hand and let me out of the car. Edward was right, it did look better in person. The boat was painted white and had a blue strip painted across it. The first level had various leather seats situation underneath the blue roof. Then there were seats near the bow which were not under any covering. I could see small windows near the bottom of the boat which meant there was a second floor. I suddenly noticed a name printed on the side of the boat it said: liberta.

"It means freedom in Italian." He said as he watched me stare at the name. "I thought I would name her that because every time I am on this boat I feel free, as though I am flying across the water at invincible speed. When I am here I don't think about all the work I have to do or the all the stress in my life, I can just stare out into the water and relax." He said as he helped me on board. Then he untied the ropes that he had attached the boat to the dock.

"I really like the name. I think it is perfect because I can see why it is so relaxing. Do you go out here a lot?" I asked as I wandered around the boat, still amazed that Edward owned this beautiful boat.

"Every chance I can get! It's nice to be on the water then at work." He said as he chuckled. Then he started the boat and we were off.

The shimmering sun was shining brightly in the middle of the blue, cloudless sky and the blue waves which were crashing against the bottom of the boat, calmed my beating heart and relaxed my entire body. Edward was right, being on this boat was amazing and made me forget about all of my stress in my life including school and Edward's past. Right now all I could think about was how free I felt and that feeling over powered all the other negative feelings that were trapped within my stomach.

"Your right Edward this is amazing! I can see why you like being here so much!" I said as I leaned against the railing and let the sun and wind dance around my face.

"Well I think your amazing….come here Bella." Edward said pointing to the wheel.

"Awe thank you. Oh noo Edward I don't want to crash your boat!" I cried out shaking my head but he insisted so I walked over to him. I put my hands over the wheel as Edward walked behind me so his hands were on top of mine. I could feel his warmth all over my body as he placed his arms around me. I couldn't help but smile. It was so much fun driving the boat because I felt like a bird flying through the wind. But I also knew Edward was the other reason why I was so happy and I knew I was falling for him hard, which scared me because I didn't know anything about him. I quickly stopped my brain from thinking about his scares and instead focused on the water.

"Wow this is so much fun! I can't believe I'm doing it!" I cried out as I looked at Edward whose face looked stunning underneath the sun's rays. He looked like a god as his wild mane danced in the wind. He looked happy and I liked this happy Edward.

"You can do anything Bella!" He said as he helped me steer the boat.

I smiled as we continued to steer the boat along the water. I did not want our afternoon to stop because I felt as though I was living in a fantasy and I didn't want anything or anyone to bring me out of my delicious dream. I felt safe and secure within Edward's arms and I didn't want to me anywhere else. This was the perfect life.

"Did you want to drive the boat some more or did you want to me to park this back at the dock, so we can swim and walk along the beach?" Edward asked.

Even though I wanted to stay where we were forever, I was so hot and humid I thought going for a dip in the water would be soothing.

"I think I would love to go swimming." I said as I started to get some sunscreen.

"Okay sounds good my love." He said as he started back towards the dock.

As soon as the engine shut off, I took off my shorts and tank top so my navy blue bikini was now on display. Then I grabbed the sun screen and started to apply more of the lotion on my skin.

"Damn Bella you are so fucking gorgeous. You were right, you look stunning in that bikini" Edward said as he stood and stared at me. Then he took off his shorts and tank top so I was now staring at his red swimming trunks and his six pack abs. Oh damn, why did he have to be so hot?

"Do you need some help with the lotion?" He asked as he walked slowly over to me.

All I could do was nod my head as I stared at the god standing in front of me.

Edward smile as he took the lotion out of my hands and started to run it all over my shoulders.

I couldn't help but groan in desire as I felt his soft hands rub against my skin. Why did he have to feel so good!

"Wow am I already turning you on? I love that I have this affect on you." Edward said smirking as he started to rub underneath my bikini top.

"Mmmmm" I moaned as I felt Edward's hands rub my hard and erect nipples.

I could feel my mound moisten as he started to rub harder and harder. Then he placed his right hand underneath my bikini bottoms.

"Oh damn you are already so wet for me! I love that you are already so fucking wet for me Bella!"

I could feel his fingers rubbing my clit as my body began to shake with desire. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

"Ohhhh!" I cried out as I cummed all over his fingers.

But my desire didn't stop there. I wanted more. I turned around and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. Then I started to kiss him hard as our tongues started to dance in circles. I heard him moan as he started to grab my ass as he pulled me closer to him so I could feel his hard cock against my mound.

"Edward…" I whimpered realizing that I needed him more than I need anything else in the world.

"Shh baby." He said as he pushed me back. I looked at him in shock and frustration. Why did he push me away?

"Why did you do that? Do you not want me?" I asked trying not to cry.

"Of course not Bella! Please do not ever think that! Damn I wish I could just fuck you right now. I just want to wait and I don't want to have sex with you on this boat so everyone can see. We just met and I don't want to fuck things up so I want to take things slow. Please understand good things come to those who wait." He said as he touched my lips.

Even though my body wanted to have sex with him, I didn't think he would be one of those guys who wanted to wait and even though he was a tease, it made me respect him even more.

"Don't worry when we do have sex, it is going to be the most amazing thing you will ever experience." He said.

I felt my body shake with desire as I looked at Edward and then I noticed his cock was still erect. Mmm maybe two could play at this game.

All of a sudden I grabbed his bathing suit and cock in my hands.

Edward gasped in shock as he looked at me.

"You're not the only one who knows how to tease." I said as I started to rub his cock back and forth.

"What are you doing?" Edward managed to say in between his moans.

"Oh nothing." I said as I smirked.

"Oh god Bella you are so naughty. I fucking love it. Oh damn I am going to cum!" He cried out as he grabbed onto my shoulders for support.

All of a sudden he moaned as he spilled his seed into his shorts.

"Oh my god Bella, that was incredible! I didn't know you could feel that way. Your hands felt amazing!" He said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well Edward there are lot of things you don't know about me!" I said smiling and enjoying the fact that I had a strong affect on him.

"Damn. I can't wait to fuck you. Now why don't you find us a nice spot on the beach? I need to clean up and I will have to check in with work, you know I am a busy man. I have a picnic basket in the car with towels and umbrellas down below. I will grab it for you." He said as he straightened himself out and went down to the second floor. Within seconds he was back with a brown picnic basket in his hand.

"Don't worry soon I will give you a tour of the second floor." He said as he winked at me.

Then he gave me the basket.

"I will meet you at the beach." He said as he kissed me on the lips.

I grabbed my bag with my clothes on it and started to walk to the beach. I was surprised I was able to walk since my entire body felt like jelly but finally I my feet made it onto the hot sand. I quickly set up our umbrellas and spread out our towels in the sand.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard a voice call my name.

I looked up and Jake was standing in front of me in a pair of black swimming trunks. His black hair was swaying in the wind and his tanned skin looked tantalizing. I couldn't help but stare at his body, even though Edward had a nice body, Jake looked amazing too which I didn't really notice until now. When did he get a body like that? I knew he didn't have one when were dating so when did he get so hot? I shook my head trying to erase those words from my head. How could I think my best friend was hot? How could I like him especially when I liked Edward?

"Hey Jake!" I said.

"I have been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been? I checked your apartment, even star bucks and you weren't there!" He asked.

"Oh I am so glad you care about me! But last time I checked you left me at a party for a girl!" I said trying to be mad but I couldn't so I started to laugh.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Bella I didn't mean to but she was so hot. But not as hot as you. Wow you look so good Bella." He said as I saw him stare at my body.

I couldn't help but blush.

"I'm sorry I know that we are just friends…so are you going to tell me where you were?" He asked.

"Maybe some other time." I said not wanting to discuss Edward with Jake.

Fortunately he understand and didn't press on which was one of the things I loved about Jake. He didn't pressure me into anything including talking about something I didn't want to talk about.

"C'mon Bella I'll race you to the water!" He said as he laughed and started to run.

I laughed too as I followed him into the water. I couldn't help but feel happy and content with Jake, because I knew he didn't have any secret past or mysterious to uncover. I knew everything about him and that allowed me to feel less tense and afraid. I just needed some time not to think about Edward.

All of a sudden I felt a spray of wet water on my face.

"Hey Jake don't spray me!" I yelled as I started to splash.

"Oh you call that a splash Bella? This is a splash!" He said as he sprayed me with more salty water.

I laughed as I looked at Jake. Then I tried to walk closer to the beach but a small wave cause me to trip as I fell on into the shallow water

"Bella are you okay? You are such a klutz! I guess something's never change" He said laughing as he tried to help me up. He put his arms underneath my body and picked me up like a child. Then he leaned in closer to me.

"Bella I think I am falling in love with you again." He said.

I looked at him with a shocked expression and then I looked over my shoulder and I saw Edward watching me with angry eyes. My heart started to beat out of my chest as I looked at Edward then at Jacob.

Next Chapter:

Will be Edward's POV, then you will find out what happens at the beach with Edward, Bella and Jake.


	7. Crawling

**Treacherous Chapter 7: Crawling**

A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to say thank you so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! I couldn't do this without you! All of you are amazing! I hope you like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!

xoxo

Jenn

_Crawling in my skin__These wounds,_

_they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall__Confusing what is real_- **Crawling Linkin Park**

**Previously on Treacherous:**

"_Bella are you okay? You are such a klutz! I guess something's never change" He said laughing as he tried to help me up. He put his arms underneath my body and picked me up like a child. Then he leaned in closer to me._

_ "Bella I think I am falling in love with you again." He said._

_ I looked at him with a shocked expression and then I looked over my shoulder and I saw Edward watching me with angry eyes. My heart started to beat out of my chest as I looked at Edward then at Jacob._

**Bella's POV.**

I couldn't move. I felt frozen and numb as though I was an ice statue at a winter festival. I could feel the rhythm of my beating heart pulsate throughout my body as I stood still, staring at Edward's furious face. I gulped as I tried to catch my breath but I couldn't because it felt like someone was choking me preventing me from gasping for air. Edward's eyes were filled with rage and I couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do next.

"Hey are you okay Bella?" Jake asked as he walked closer to me, and then turned to the direction in which I was staring at.

All of a sudden I saw Edward start to walk down the beach and even though he was making me anxious I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when I saw all the girls in tiny bikini's gawk at his body.

"What is he doing here?" Jake asked as he looked at the man walking towards us, then he glanced at me.

"Oh geese, don't tell me you didn't come home last night because you were with him?" He stated with a slice of jealousy in his voice. I didn't have to answer Jake. He already knew the answer. I also knew I didn't have to look up at Jake's face to know it was now filled with pain . However I didn't have a chance to talk to him because next thing I knew Edward was standing in front of us.

His fists were clenched tightly by his side and his breathing was staggered. His brows were furrowed and now that he was so close to me, I could feel his angry eyes burn through my body and soul. Edward took one look at me and then stepped forward in Jake's direction.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded, his voice as cold as ice.

"I am just enjoying the waves with my best friend. Last time I checked that wasn't a crime. But I know what you are doing. You are getting involved in my business, for the second time in a row!" Jake answered as he stepped forward.

"I'm getting involved in your business? I don't think so! I think you are wrong, because Bella is my business!" He said sternly.

"Guys…please…stop…" I tried to say as I watched Edward and Jake carefully. Even though I had only known Edward for awhile I knew he had very angry and possessive tendencies but I also knew Jacob had a jealous side that had a mind of its own.

"You know I really don't like how you talk like Bella is your business as though you two are super close? Last time I checked you guys weren't even officially dating and I have known her all of my life so I think she is MY business," Jake demanded, clearly ignoring my advice.

"No I don't think YOU understand Jake. She is MINE and only MINE! I will let no one else have her, do you understand?" Edward exclaimed as his growled echoed around us.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I get that you are a fucking millionaire but that doesn't mean you have to be an ass and talk about her although she is an object. How can she belong to you when you don't even know a god damn thing about her? You know I always thought you were crazy but now I definitely know you are!"

All of a sudden Edward leaped forward and grabbed Jake by the shoulders.

"Don't you fucking talk to me like that! She is not an object; she is in fact a very exquisite and beautiful woman. She is very important to me and I am not going to let someone like you destroy what we have." Edward yelled into Jake's face.

"Edward calm down, leave Jake alone!" I cried out as I started to get in between them as I noticed a crowd of people had now gathered around us. I was worried one of them would get in trouble and I really hoped they would just stop arguing about me. I wasn't an object; in fact I wasn't anyone's girl. I didn't belong to anyone. I couldn't believe these two guys were acting like catty, bitchy girls.

"I would advise you to listen to her Edward because if you don't, I might do something I will regret."

"Well that's where we are different Jacob because I won't regret punching your fucking face in." Edward yelled.

"Okay that is enough! Guys stop fighting and Edward leave Jake alone please." I cried out placing the emphasis on please, hoping that it would work.

Thankfully Edward listened and stepped back from Jake.

"Wow I think you need to calm the fuck down and get away from me right now. I hope you realize how fucked up he is before you get hurt. Now are you going to come home?" He asked as I heard Edward growl with rage.

I cringed at his words as I looked at the two men standing in front of me. I knew my brain was telling me to go home but my beating heart was telling me to stay with Edward. I didn't know why I thought I should stay at the beach and not go home but I knew there was unfinished business with Edward I wanted to take care of first.

"Sorry Jake, I think I want to sort everything out here first." I said not wanting to see the pained look in his face.

"It's okay Bella; I hope you break up with him! I will see you at your place." He said as he took one look at me and then started to walk to my apartment as he told the circle of people who were watching us to stop looking and go away.

I sighed as I stood still trying to catch my breath. What the hell just happened I thought as I started to stare at the water walking over my toes? First Jake told me he loved me and then Jake and Edward started to fight which made it quite clear to me that they didn't like each other which I knew was going to be a problem. I knew I was going to have to deal with Jake but right now I had to deal with Edward.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked in his sweet soft voice I loved as he walked up beside me.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I was trying to get that guy off of you. How many times do I have to say it to you Bella, you are mine and no one else can have you. That specifically includes Jacob." He said.

"Yeah I heard you but you didn't have to grab him like that, you were causing a scene." I explained trying to ignore my heart that had started to beat quickly again. Damn why did he have this affect on me?

All of a sudden Edward reached out and touched my lips with his index finger.

"Oh baby don't you see I will do whatever it takes to make you mine, even if that means causing a little scene. Besides now everyone knows you belong to me so hopefully I won't have to deal with assholes trying to take you away from me." He explained. Even though his voice was soft and sexy, it was also cold and serious.

"Jake is not an asshole!" I exclaimed.

"Why are you defending him? Maybe you should go back with him. Do you want to go back to him?" He asked as he took hold of my chin so I was now staring directly into his eyes which powerfully pierced into my soul.

I began to shake as goose bumps started to appear on my soft skin.

"No, I want to be here with you." I said.

"Now that's what I like to hear darling. Now take my hand." He said as he suddenly took my hand which caused me to gasp in surprise.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just follow me." He answered as he led me out of the water and over the sandy beach. I forced myself to stare at my toes because I didn't want to see all the looks the girls were probably giving me for being with the city's billionaire.

"Okay we are here."

I looked up from the ground and noticed we were in an alleyway. I looked ahead and could see Edward's BMW parked within the shadows.

"Get in the car." He said sternly.

I gulped and quickly entered the car with Edward following behind.

The leather interior felt cold on my skin as I sat and looked at Edward. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to beat out of my chest.

"Don't worry Bella I'm not here to hurt you. You should know I will never hurt you. I am here to punish you. When I sent you down to the beach I thought you would just sit down and wait for me to arrive but instead you were in the water, flaunting your body around him." He explained as he leaned closer to me.

"I…" I tried to say. Punishment? Even though I was scared, I could feel the desire start to bloom within my body.

"Shh Bella don't talk, just listen. So I hated seeing you flaunt your body so Jake could see all of your gorgeous assets and what I don't understand is that I thought you were clear that you were mine and only belonged to me. So I am afraid I will have to clarify things for you again." He explained as he started to rub my breasts underneath my bikini top.

I felt his soft fingers rub my nipples as the pleasure started to build within my body.

"Mmm." A moan escaped from my lips as Edward continued to rub my breasts.

Then I could feel his hands move underneath my bottoms.

"Oh Edward!" I cried out as he started to rub my wet clit over and over.

All of a sudden he stopped and looked underneath the seat. Then he sat up. I could see he had a velvet bag in his hands. He put his hand inside and pulled out something that was long and rectangle. At first I wasn't sure what it was but as soon as he turned on the switch, I could hear it and I knew it was a vibrator. Oh my god he had a vibrator? I could feel my clit get wetter as I thought about the sensation this would give me. My heart started to leap out of my chest with anticipation.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"Say it out loud Bella. What is it?"

"It's a vibrator."

"Good Bella and what does it do?"

"It causes orgasm" I answered as I felt my cheeks go red.

"Oh Bella don't be embarrassed. Now tell me how this feels." He said as he started to rub the vibrator around my clit.

Oh my god. I thought I was going to die from pleasure. My body felt as though it was on fire and I thought I was going to explode. Then he started he placed three of his fingers inside of me as he pushed inside and out.

"Oh my god!" I cried out.

"Are you going to cum for me Bella?" He asked.

"Yes, oh I am going to cum!" I yelled as I felt the pleasure start to reach my boiling point. I knew I was going to cum any minute and I needed my release so bad.

"Well I'm sorry but I can't let you." Edward said as he took his fingers out of me and shut off the vibrator.

"What, why?" I pleaded in desperate need to have my release. Why would he build me up and tease me like that if I couldn't have my release?

"Because not letting you cum is your punishment for today, now if you piss me off even more your punishments will be worse. Now let me clarify to you again. You are mine and no one else can you have even Jacob, so if I see you with him again or anyone else you will have me to deal with. Are we clear?" He asked.

I nodded my head even though my body was still reeling from not having its release. Oh damn what was Edward doing to me? Why was he having this impact on me and when we were finally going to have sex cause god I wanted to feel him inside of me.

When he was done he got into the driver's side and drove to what appeared to my apartment.

All of a sudden I heard a phone ringing. I checked mine but it wasn't vibrating, then I looked over at Edward who had picked up his phone.

"No I told you I don't want to see him…..I don't care how sick he is….I hate him….I don't want to see him end of discussion!" Edward yelled into the phone as he slammed it onto the seat.

"Is everything okay?" I asked as I watched Edward put his head in his hands. I knew he wasn't okay and that there was something very wrong going on.

"Yeah everything is fine." He said quickly.

"Are you sure? You don't seem fine." I asked, even though I didn't want to pry into his life I knew I had to in order to help him and I knew from the way he looked he needed help.

Edward sighed as he looked at me. His eyes were sad and wet from tears that had started to appear.

"No, nothing is fine. Your friend Jake is right. I'm fucked up and there is nothing that you can do to help me."

I was surprised by his sudden outburst. Why would he think he was fucked up?

"Well I don't agree with Jake, Edward." I said trying to touch his hand with mine.

"Well you would if you only knew the fucked up things that has happened to me. Bella I think you should go I need to be alone." He said looking at me with a sad stare.

"I can stay here if you want to talk. But I'm sure I still won't think you are fucked up." I suggested pleading with him to open up so I could help him.

"No Bella! You can't know those things about me! Now please just get out!" He shouted which made me jump out of my seat.

I nodded my head and exited the car. Even though I wanted to comfort him, I knew that's not what he wanted. I knew I was starting to fall for Edward but how could I be with someone if they couldn't trust me to let me in? I knew whatever had happened to him must have been horrible but I just wished I knew what it was. I couldn't get his words out of my head. "I'm fucked up." What would make a man think that about himself, especially when Edward was a magnificent man and who was Edward talking to on the phone?

Even though I was angry at the way Edward had behaved, I had a feeling he was acting this way because he was trying to push me away. Well I wasn't going to be pushed away that easily. I knew someday I would uncover the mysterious of Edward's past.

Next time:

Edwards POV

You will see a more sensitive Edward but also a possessive one

Don't worry they will have sex soon ;)

Please review


End file.
